


Cabin By the Lake

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday getaway takes an unexpected turn for Gibbs, Tony and Abby. Gibbs/Tony/Abby is every combination possible. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting There is Half the Fun

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he drove west down Interstate 66. Thirty minutes into the road trip and it had started already. Tony and Abby were bickering over which radio station they were going to listen to. Gibbs was headed out to his cabin in the Blue Ridge Mountains for the holiday—the cabin no one knew he had. Tony and Abby had weaseled themselves an invitation although they had no idea where they were going. They’d begged to tag along and Gibbs figured it was time to let them in on his little secret.

Tim and Sarah were both headed to their parents’ house for a rare visit and Ziva was spending the fourth of July with an out of town friend who’d flown in for a visit. Gibbs wanted to make sure Tony and Abby had a fun holiday celebration as well. Years of unresolved sexual tension would either blow up in his face or lead to a very interesting getaway although Gibbs was positive it would be the first. With no work to distract him his right hand would be getting a vigorous workout over the next few days.

Tony and Abby were both very sexual beings and although he knew they weren’t intimate with each other, they had no qualms about discussing even the most personal details. Usually a head slap or glare would keep them in line but Gibbs wouldn’t do that while they were on vacation. They could talk about whatever they wanted to and he would soak up every detail.

Tony reached over and changed the radio station for what must have been the hundredth time so far. Abby batted his had away and quickly changed it back. The three of them were crammed in the cab of Gibbs’ old pickup truck which meant both had access to the radio.

“This is my favorite song,” Abby whined.

“You’ve said that about every song,” Tony pointed out.

“If you two can’t settle on a station, I’m picking and I can guarantee neither of you will like it,” Gibbs threatened.

“We’re settling on my station, Boss,” Tony said changing the station again.

“No, mine,” Abby said, changing it right back.

“Mine,” Tony said firmly as he glared at her.

Gibbs reached over and turned the radio off without a word. His hopes of it keeping them entertained were crushed. Tony and Abby glared at each other, both silently blaming the other but they knew if the argument continued Gibbs would make them regret it.

“So, where we goin’, Boss?” Tony asked.

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Gibbs said.

“Could you give us a hint?” Abby asked.

“Sure,” Gibbs said, “we’re traveling west.”

“Aw, Gibbs,” Abby whined, “that’s not much of a hint. You’re not very good at this.”

“California,” Tony guessed. Gibbs and Abby both looked over at him, wondering if he was being serious. “Just throwin’ that out there,” he said with a shrug.

“We’ve still got a couple hours,” Gibbs said. “I suggest you two find something to keep yourselves out of trouble.”

Being cramped in the cab of the truck after a long day at work was no fun for any of them but Gibbs wanted to leave right away. He could manage Tony and Abby squabbling. He’d had years of practice. Abby got her headphones out and Tony decided to play games on his cell phone. It was an hour before Gibbs heard from them again. Abby wrapped her hand around his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. How could he resist? “What is it, Abs?” he asked.

“Are we there yet?” she asked.

“Soon,” Gibbs answered.

“Where exactly is there?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” Gibbs said.

Abby was bored with listening to music so she started poking Tony. Tony didn’t seem to mind until he lost the game he was playing.

“Abby,” he grumbled.

“Sorry,” Abby said looking genuinely apologetic.

“Well, you have my attention,” Tony said. “What do you want?”

“I’m bored,” Abby said.

Tony looked at her and couldn’t help but smile. Nothing she did ever really made him mad. She was one of his best friends. “How about license plate bingo?” he suggested. “We can spell out different words to mix it up a little.”

“Like what?” Abby asked.

“Uh, let’s start with Gibbs,” Tony said grinning over at his boss.

Gibbs rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. As long as the two were entertained he was fine with it.

The rest of the trip was spent spelling out random words with the license plates of passing cars. Gibbs was happy to finally be nearing their destination when the words started getting dirty. Images were popping into his head and it was getting harder to concentrate. When he finally turned down the long dirt road leading to his cabin the sun was nearly gone. There was just enough light to see the cabin and take in the surroundings.

“We’re here,” he announced parking the truck.

“What is this place?” Tony asked as he hopped out and stretched his legs. “Did you rent it?”

“I built it,” Gibbs said, helping Abby out of his side of the truck. He couldn’t bear to be in his house after Shannon and Kelly were taken from him so he’d bought the land cheap and put all his anger, sadness and pain into building the cabin and the furniture within.

“You built this?” Abby asked in amazement.

“Mm-hmm,” Gibbs said proud of his accomplishment. He found he was actually excited to share the cabin with Tony and Abby. “Let’s head inside.”

It wasn’t anything big or fancy. It was a simple one story cabin with a big porch that wrapped all the way around the house. The high ceilings and large windows gave it an open feel making it seem bigger than it actually was. There were two bedrooms and two full bathrooms, a kitchen with a bar that separated it from the living room and a large stone fireplace in the living room which would be too hot to use but was beautiful to look at.

The view out of the oversized windows in the back was breathtaking. They were surrounded by mountains and about a hundred feet from the deck was a scenic lake with a waterfall emptying into it, perfect for swimming. The simplistic design fit Gibbs to a ‘T’. The beauty and workmanship along with the gentle earth tone color scheme against the natural wood invited anyone who entered to stay and escape the stress and pressure of the outside world.

“You two can either share the guest bedroom or one of you can sleep on the couch,” Gibbs said before disappearing down the hall.

“Did you know he had a cabin out here?” Tony asked quietly once they were alone.

“Not a clue,” Abby said shaking her head.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs was the first one up on Saturday morning. He took a quick shower then made his way into the kitchen to make some coffee. There was no food to speak of but he’d planned ahead and brought coffee. He took his morning beverage into the living room and was surprised to find Tony sleeping on the couch. He thought for sure Tony and Abby would share the double bed in the guest room.

He hadn’t yet pulled the patio furniture out of the garage or he would’ve sat on the deck. With no paper to read or news to watch, he settled on watching Tony sleep. No one would’ve guessed he was attracted to Tony. Actually he was attracted to both Tony and Abby. He’d liked them both instantly and as time passed the attraction had grown. Both were good looking and fun to be around.

It took discipline to keep them as just friends. There was too much at risk to try for more. Hugs and kisses for Abby and head slaps for Tony satisfied the urge—the need to touch them. That coupled with the knowledge that he simply couldn’t have them helped him maintain some form of self-control at work but being alone in the wilderness was really going to test him.

He’d seen more skin the previous night than he’d seen in the past several months. That had been his main motivation for going to bed early—or more accurately, going to take care of things in the shower. He couldn’t be walking around with a hard on, especially not the night they’d arrived. Being there with them was going to test him a lot more than he’d originally thought.

Tony mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep then rolled from his stomach to his back, kicking the quilt off in the process. Gibbs watched to see if he was going to wake but Tony settled back into sleep. His eyes traveled slowly down Tony’s body. The younger man was shirtless. The hair on his chest mirrored his own only it was black instead of gray—or silver as both Tony and Abby called it.

His nipples were perfect in every sense of the word; perfectly round, perfectly colored and perfectly placed on his muscular chest. Gibbs followed the trail of hair from his naval down to his boxers. He laughed silently at the fact that Tony was sound asleep in the middle of the living room in his underwear. The young man had no shame.

He took another sip of his coffee and found himself staring at Tony’s erection. His hard on was straining to break free from its confines and it took every ounce of Gibbs’ willpower not to go help it. After a quick glance to make sure Tony wasn’t awake, Gibbs’ eyes quickly returned to the tent in Tony’s boxers. His loose fitting underwear hid many of the features but the length alone was impressive. Gibbs guessed he was about eight and a half inches long. He knew what he looked like straining against his boxers and he was about nine inches—Tony was close to the same.

Gibbs heard the bathroom door down the hall close and knew Abby was up. His show was over. He reluctantly covered Tony with the quilt and returned to his seat. He couldn’t have Abby catch him staring at Tony. He realized he should’ve taken the time to get the patio furniture out after all. It was going to be a long few days.

Abby made her way into the living room wearing a pair of sporty black underwear and a matching bra loosely covered by the button up dress shirt Tony had been wearing the day before. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before squeezing into the chair and a half with Gibbs.

A long few days indeed, Gibbs thought.

“Morning Gibbs,” she mumbled through her yawn.

“Mornin’ Abs,” Gibbs replied. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, giving her a quick kiss on the temple.

Abby smiled as she cuddled into him. Gibbs was almost wishing he had a quilt to cover his lap too. If he wasn’t careful it wouldn’t be long before Abby started noticing something about him.

“Are we going to the grocery store this morning?” Abby asked.

“Yeah,” Gibbs answered, “gotta get some food in this house.”

“Can we find somewhere to eat first? I’m kinda hungry.”

“Sure,” Gibbs said, “there’s a really good breakfast buffet in town. Why don’t you go get dressed and I’ll get DiNozzo up.”

“You can let him sleep for a minute,” Abby said. “I wanna get a shower first.” She gave Gibbs a quick peck on the cheek then disappeared down the hall.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, still sleeping soundly and shook his head. The only thing he could think was ‘what did I get myself into?’. He figured Tony would want a shower before they left as well so he decided to go ahead and wake him.

“DiNozzo,” he said, not moving from his chair. “Tony,” he repeated slightly louder. When Tony didn’t respond, Gibbs moved over and sat on the coffee table next to him. He was trying to avoid touching him but realized that might not be an option. With everybody except him in their underwear, he was working really hard to keep his thoughts clean.

“Tony, wake up.” Still no response. He had a fleeting urge to twist Tony’s nipple but decided that wouldn’t be a good idea so he settled for patting his chest instead. “DiNozzo.”

“Hmm?” Tony whined, stretching his arms.

“Abby and I are going into town to grab some breakfast and groceries,” Gibbs said. “Do you wanna come?”

“Breakfast?” Tony asked, still groggy.

“Yeah,” Gibbs said with a smile. That would be the only thing Tony heard. “There’s a really good buffet in town.”

“Buffet,” Tony parroted, finally perking up. “I’m in. Do I have time to take a quick shower first?”

“Yep,” Gibbs answered. “Abby’s in the one down the hall. You can use the one in my room.”

After everyone had full bellies, the group headed to the local supermarket. It was a small town with only one place to get groceries with the exception of a couple fruit and vegetable stands set up by nearby farmers. Tony grabbed a cart and Abby got on the front to ride. Gibbs knew right then if he made it out without them embarrassing him, he’d be lucky. They headed for the health and beauty section first and stocked up on toiletries. Abby had forgotten her toothbrush and they needed a few other things like hand soap and sunscreen.

On their way to the food section, they passed a large display of grills and it didn’t take much for Tony and Abby to convince Gibbs to get one as an alternative to using the fireplace. They filled the cart with more than enough food to keep them satisfied, grabbed a few other necessities then checked out and headed back to the cabin.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After everything had been put away, Gibbs and Tony headed out back to put the grill together. Abby stayed in the kitchen to bake the red, white and blue cupcakes they’d bought, stealing occasional glances at the guys out back. Tony appeared to already be getting on Gibbs’ nerves. She laughed as Gibbs smacked the back of his head.

“Damn it, DiNozzo,” Gibbs barked, “you can’t just pull random pieces out of the box and try to put them together.”

“Sorry, sheesh,” Tony grumbled, “I’ve never put one of these things together before.”

Gibbs took a calming breath and refocused. “You’ve gotta take all the pieces out of the box first.”

“Okay,” Tony said, “I can do that.”

Abby mixed the batter and divided it up in the trays. While she waited for the oven to finish preheating, she went back to the window. The guys had the base of the grill put together and were making good progress on the rest. She watched as Tony continued to joke around while Gibbs glared at him, only to turn and hide his amused smirk.

She put her cupcakes in the oven and set the timer then poured two glasses of ice cold lemonade. The July sun was hot and Tony’s bare chest and back were glistening with sweat. The back of Gibbs’ shirt was damp and Abby wondered why he didn’t just take it off.

“You guys want some lemonade?” she asked stepping out onto the patio.

“Yes please!” Tony said happily accepting the drink.

“Thanks Abs,” Gibbs said. He dropped his screwdriver to the deck then pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside before accepting the drink.

Abby and Tony were both mesmerized by the silver hairs adorning the firm chest. Gibbs took a long drink and could feel them staring at him so he stared back.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing, Boss,” Tony quickly replied, taking another drink of his lemonade.

Abby looked over at Tony and realized he had an erection. Neither his boxers nor his athletic shorts were helping to hide it. He sat down in one of the patio chairs to make it a little less obvious but all in all he really didn’t care who saw. He was a guy with a high libido who happened to be turned on by both Gibbs and Abby.

Abby was beautiful and so confident. She had a nice body and didn’t try to hide it. She also had a dirty mind, just like he did. They appreciated each other’s humor. Then there was Gibbs. Ever since he’d tackled him in that alley in Baltimore and stared down into his bright blue eyes, it was all over. And there was the first head slap Gibbs had given him which had caused an instant hard on. Tony almost moaned at the memory.

If asked he would just admit to being attracted to Abby though. He knew Gibbs would never forgive him if he found out the truth. He moved the glass of ice cold lemonade next to his erection and by the time Gibbs was ready to get back to work it wasn’t a problem anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Gibbs had done the majority of the work putting the grill together and Abby had baked them cupcakes, Tony decided he would make hamburgers on the new grill for dinner. Neither Gibbs nor Abby knew it but he was actually a pretty good cook, especially when it came to grilling.

Gibbs was reclined in the chair on the patio, the book he’d been reading lying in his lap, his sunglasses covering his eyes so no one could tell what he was looking at. He’d managed to even out his breathing to the point it looked like he was sleeping.

Tony got the grill going and while he waited for the coals to burn white he headed inside to prep the burgers. They’d bought premade patties but he wanted to add a few spices to give them some flare and a little kick.

“You think he’s really sleeping?” Tony asked when he noticed Abby watching Gibbs out the window.

“I dunno,” Abby said, “maybe. He gets up pretty early, plus I always get tired when I read.”

“Will you carry these out for me?” Tony asked handing Abby the grilling utensils.

Abby took the utensils and Tony grabbed the burgers then they both went back outside. The two joked around while the burgers were on the grill, poking and tickling each other and chasing each other around. Gibbs watched from behind his dark glasses, enjoying seeing them laughing and having fun. When Abby tripped and fell in his lap, he had no choice but to wake up from his pretend sleep.

“Sorry Gibbs,” Abby said.

“You alright?” Gibbs asked. He’d rather have her land on him than the ground and he certainly didn’t mind her sitting in his lap.

“Yeah,” Abby said. “Thanks for breaking my fall.”

“Mm-hmm,” Gibbs hummed.

“Burgers are done,” Tony said, pulling them off the grill. “I also took the liberty of toasting some buns for us.”

“Smells good, Tony,” Gibbs said.

Abby and Tony exchanged glances, both noticing the compliment but shrugged it off as they followed Gibbs inside. They enjoyed hamburgers and potato chips for dinner with cold beer to finish off the meal. It was simple but satisfying. After dinner both men helped themselves to another cupcake. Neither of them ever had sweets around their houses and were thrilled that Abby had baked for them.

Once dinner was cleaned up, Tony and Abby decided to watch a movie and Gibbs disappeared to his workshop in the garage. Tony chose a comedy he was sure they’d both enjoy while Abby popped some popcorn then they cuddled up together on the couch.

Both laughed at the childish immaturity playing out on the screen. When the popcorn bowl was empty, Tony set it aside and wrapped his arm around Abby. He knew she loved cuddling and something about it just felt natural to him. Abby rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his belly. He was still shirtless and the little chest hairs tickled but she liked it. She looked down at his lap and realized he had another erection.

“Sheesh, Tony,” she said reaching out and touching him.

“Abby!” Tony shrieked when her hand came in contact with his dick.

“Sorry,” Abby halfheartedly apologized. “You’ve had an erection all day. Doesn’t that hurt?”

“Hasn’t been all day,” Tony said slightly embarrassed, “and yeah, it’s kind of uncomfortable.”

Abby shrugged as she pulled her hand away and turned her focus back to the movie.

“Well don’t stop now,” Tony said.

Abby turned and looked at him, wondering if he was serious. “You sure?” she asked.

Tony slouched down on the couch and spread his legs slightly, giving Abby easier access then smiled at her. Abby grinned as she watched his eyes light up. She reached down and traced his cock through his athletic shorts. Tony closed his eyes and sighed happily at the attention.

“What if Gibbs comes in here?” Abby asked quietly, pausing what she was doing.

“What, you wanna ask him to join us?” Tony whispered. He saw the devious look in Abby’s eye and knew she’d be game. He would be too but that would never happen. “You know how long Boss stays in his basement at home,” he said hoping Abby would keep going. “We probably won’t see him again till morning.”

Abby looked towards the door then relaxed into Tony and started absently rubbing his cock through his shorts as she watched TV. Tony squirmed around beside her, trying to get comfortable. He wondered where this was going. Was Abby just being friendly? She’d grabbed his package and his ass before teasingly. They’d talked and joked about sex on numerous occasions but they’d never had sex.

Then there was Gibbs. They were stuck in the woods in his cabin. It wasn’t as if they could do anything without his knowledge. Hell, they could be on the other side of the country and Gibbs would still know what they’d done. Gibbs knew everything which was both impressive and frustrating.

Gibbs decided against spending the evening alone in his workshop in the garage and headed inside. He could hear Abby giggling at whatever was on TV as he quietly made his way into the living room. Tony was squirming around on the couch and as Gibbs looked closer he realized what they were doing, or at least what it looked like they were doing.

He moved closer and saw the two were doing exactly what it looked like they were doing. Both were oblivious to his presence. Abby was wrapped up in the movie and Tony had his eyes closed, focusing on the stimulation Abby was providing. He walked up to the back of the couch and rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Boss?!” Tony shrieked his eyes wide and his voice embarrassingly high pitched.

“What are you guys doing?” Gibbs asked despite the obvious answer.

“Havin’ a little fun,” Abby answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Wanna play?”

Gibbs paused, pretending to consider his answer. He didn’t want to come off as too eager or desperate. “You okay with this, Tony?” he asked. He had to make sure.

Tony’s only response was to push Gibbs’ hand down so it was covering Abby’s on his cock. It was getting harder and harder to put his thoughts into words but there was no doubt in his mind what he wanted. Tony fisted his hands into the couch cushions on either side of him as Gibbs squeezed and rubbed with Abby. He was sure he’d never experienced anything so intense before in his life.

“Relax,” Gibbs coaxed as he stepped over the back of the couch and settled in next to Tony. He knew it was a lot of stimulation for the young man. Tony looked like he was about ready to explode and they’d barely touched him yet.

“Is everybody clean?” Gibbs asked. He hated to bring it up but it was the responsible thing to do. They’d just had their physicals for work and Ducky always got very detailed in his exams. He took good care of his friends.

“Clean,” Tony choked out, his voice straining against the onslaught of hands pleasuring his body.

“Ditto,” Abby said smiling over at Gibbs.

“Me too,” Gibbs said.

He pulled the waistband of Tony’s shorts and boxers back and his cock popped out and flopped onto his stomach. Abby cupped his balls, gently squeezing and tugging while Gibbs delivered long strokes to his cock. Tony moaned, squirming around and rocking his hips back and forth. His cock strained into Gibbs’ hand, leaking a steady stream of precum.

“So responsive,” Gibbs praised. He reached over and squeezed Abby’s breast with his free hand. She leaned into his touch and he claimed her mouth in a kiss.

When Gibbs and Abby broke their kiss, Tony rested his hand on Gibbs’ thigh. He felt apprehensive at first. Usually whenever he touched Gibbs his hand got swatted away but that wasn’t the case this time. Tony wondered if the reason Gibbs always swatted him was because he was attracted to him. He smiled at the realization, hoping that was the reason.

Tony trailed his fingers down Gibbs’ firm, muscular thigh then back up the other leg before finally settling on his cock. He traced Gibbs’ length, rubbed him and nudged his balls pulling soft sighs from the older man. Gibbs was like putty in his hands, arching into his touch, moaning, silently begging for more. Tony took a minute to savor the moment, wanting to make sure he never forgot the look on Gibbs’ face and the sounds coming from his mouth.

When Gibbs moved his hand from Tony’s cock to undo his own shorts, Abby leaned over and took it in her mouth. Tony let out an exaggerated groan of pleasure as his eyelids fell closed and his head dropped to the back of the couch. Gibbs took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. He could’ve watched Abby suck Tony’s cock all night.

“You two are beautiful like that,” he said reaching around and rolling Tony’s balls.

With Abby occupied, Gibbs moved her around so she was kneeling on the floor in front of Tony. He kicked his shorts off then knelt behind her and pulled her shorts down her long, pale legs. While she continued devouring Tony’s cock, he brushed his fingers over her opening, pleased to find her already dripping.

Abby moaned when Gibbs pushed his finger inside her, the hum adding to Tony’s pleasure. He worked his finger in and out of her while he pumped his already hard cock. Abby was rocking towards him, searching for more contact, more stimulation and more pleasure.

“You on birth control, Abby?” Gibbs asked, desperately hoping she’d say yes. He had no condoms and really didn’t want to risk getting her pregnant but he wanted to be inside her. He wanted to be inside Tony too but he knew he wouldn’t last that long.

“Yeah,” Abby groaned. “Please Gibbs.”

Listening to Abby beg for him was a real turn on but Gibbs couldn’t wait any longer. He rested his hand on her lower back to still her hips. She was still rocking, desperately searching for contact. Gibbs tugged on his cock a couple more times before rubbing it against her entrance. Abby fell into Tony’s lap at the added sensation. She moaned happily as Gibbs pushed into her.

“Easy girl,” Gibbs said, stopping for a moment so the sensation didn’t overwhelm either one of them.

Abby refocused on Tony’s cock as Gibbs started pumping in and out of her. She swirled her tongue around the tip, licking up all the precum that had accumulated. His cock strained into her when she dipped her tongue into his slit then swirled it around. She licked from the base all the way up then took him deep, knowing he was close.

Gibbs slowed his strokes and reached around to fondle Tony’s balls. That extra stimulation was all it took to push Tony over the edge. He’d dreamed of being part of a threesome but never imagined it would happen with Gibbs and Abby. They were his best friends and the best lovers he’d ever been with and that made everything so much more intense.

While Tony came down off his high, Gibbs refocused on Abby. His strokes lengthened, his hands roamed her ass, squeezing and petting before moving up to her breasts. Part of him wished he could see her but the animalistic nature of taking her from behind was appealing too so he’d have to settle for exploring her body with his hands.

Once Tony could think straight again he slipped his hand under Abby and rubbed her clit as Gibbs sped up his strokes. Abby was moaning constantly, the sensations overwhelming. Tony increased the pressure and Gibbs angled himself just slightly as he continued pounding into her. Abby’s body tensed as orgasm approached then she went limp in Tony’s lap, breathing heavy as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Tony smiled at Gibbs, both men feeling very accomplished at pleasing Abby. As Gibbs continued pumping into Abby, Tony reached over and ran his fingers over Gibbs still clothed chest. With the urgency of the need all three of them felt, both he and Abby still had their shirts on.

Gibbs pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside and Tony’s hands were immediately on his bare skin. He was a little surprised by Tony’s gentle touch as his fingertips found the many scars than adorned his chest and abs. Tony’s exploration was interrupted by Abby’s tongue on his sensitive cock, cleaning the cum from his body. The stimulation had Tony wanting to stand at attention again but his body wasn’t quite ready.

Watching Abby lick Tony clean was all it took to push Gibbs over the edge. He buried himself deep inside her and moaned as his release washed over him. Tony watched Gibbs’ face contort in pleasure before the older man collapsed on Abby’s back.

“Wow,” Tony said resting his hand on the back of Gibbs’ head.

“That was…” As hard as she tried, Abby couldn’t find a word to adequately describe what she’d just experienced.

“Yeah,” Gibbs agreed, knowing what Abby was trying to say. He pulled out and stood then helped Abby up and they sat on the couch next to Tony. “You alright, Tony?”

“Never better,” Tony sighed happily.

“Good,” Gibbs said, “you can go get a washcloth to clean us up with.”

“No problem,” Tony said standing slowly. He waited until his legs stopped wobbling then headed down the hall to retrieve a washcloth. He quickly cleaned himself up before returning to the living room.

He was more than happy to wash everybody because that meant he got to look at them and touch them. He’d waited years to get his eyes on them. He was pretty sure it would never happen but he’d had plenty of dreams about it. He cleaned Abby up first, studying every detail and imagining what he wanted to do to her then scooted over in front of Gibbs.

“Wow, you’re uncut,” he said in awe. Gibbs nodded and Tony took his time cleaning him making sure to get under the foreskin. He couldn’t resist stroking him, enjoying the sight and feel as he worked. He couldn’t be happier and was definitely satisfied but he also didn’t want playtime to be over yet.

“Slow down, Tony,” Gibbs said. “We’ve got the rest of the week.” It was Wednesday night, they had until Sunday afternoon. Not as good as an entire week but better than a weekend.

“Are you bi?” Tony asked hopefully as he reverently laid Gibbs’ cock back against his stomach.

“For the right guy,” Gibbs answered cryptically. “You ever been with a man before?”

Tony shook his head, feeling a little inadequate by the admission.

“You wanna be with a man?” Gibbs asked.

“Only if it’s you,” Tony answered without hesitation. He sat back down on the couch on the opposite side of Abby.

Gibbs smirked over at him. “I’ll head out in the morning and get some condoms and lube.”

“I have condoms and lube in my bag,” Tony answered quickly.

“Were you planning this?” Abby teased.

“No,” Tony said, “I always keep ‘em in there. Never know when I’ll need ‘em.”

“And I thought McGee was the Boy Scout,” Abby teased with a grin.

The group decided to head back to Gibbs’ bedroom to relax. It was starting to get late anyways. The king size bed in the room fit all three of them comfortably. Tony retrieved the condoms and lube from his bag before lying down on one side of the bed. Abby stripped out of her shirt and climbed in the middle and Gibbs settled in on the other side.

Tony fell asleep fairly quickly and Abby wasn’t far behind with the relaxing backrub Gibbs was giving her. Gibbs smiled as he pulled the blankets around them and settled in. It didn’t take long before he joined them in sleep.


	2. Thought I Was Dreaming

Abby woke in the middle of the night surrounded by Gibbs and Tony. She’d had a short nap and was ready to play again but both Gibbs and Tony were asleep. The Goth decided not to let that stop her and started exploring their bodies. She knew guys got several erections during the night and was curious if either of them had one.

She brushed her hand over Tony and found him flaccid. Tony sighed happily but didn’t wake so Abby moved on to Gibbs. The subtle moonlight shining through the window illuminated his huge cock lying on his belly when she pulled the covers back. Abby reached between her legs and coated her fingers in her juices then started rubbing his cock. Gibbs hummed in his sleep but didn’t wake.

Abby pressed kisses to Gibbs’ chest before climbing on top of him and straddling him. Gibbs woke when she guided him into her, a little confused and positive he was in the middle of a dream. Abby kissed and nibbled at his chest before licking one of his nipples. He rested his hand against the side of her face and guided her up so he could kiss her.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were gonna sleep through this,” Abby whispered.

“Thought I was dreaming,” Gibbs said.

“Should we wake Tony?” Abby asked.

“I will,” Gibbs said. He reached over and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock, pumping up and down and smiling when Tony started thrusting into him.

Tony woke to the electrifying sensations. He knew it was Gibbs touching him. His hands were rougher and bigger than Abby’s but he really didn’t care who it was. He loved them both. Gibbs’ expert hand had him hard in no time.

“You with us, Tony?” Gibbs asked. He knew Tony was awake but it was unusual for him to be so quiet.

“Mm-hmm,” Tony moaned. “Will you fuck me, Boss… uh, Gibbs?” He wasn’t exactly sure what he should call the man during such intimate activities but there was no doubt in his mind what he wanted Gibbs to do to him.

“If you’re sure that’s what you want,” Gibbs said.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Tony said confidently.

“Let’s make Abby cum then we’ll work on you,” Gibbs said. Cuming a couple hours prior had taken the edge off for Gibbs. He knew his body inside and out and knew he could go all night if he wanted. He had near perfect control.

Tony sat on his knees behind Abby and wrapped his arms around her. Abby leaned into him as he kissed her neck and played with her breasts. He ran his tongue over her tattoos as he rubbed and pinched her nipples into hard peaks. Gibbs wrapped his hands around Abby’s hips as she continued to move herself up and down on his cock.

Tony’s hands made their way slowly down her midsection, his fingers exploring every inch of her skin. He traced his fingers down the line where her legs met her torso and ended by rubbing her clit. Abby jerked back into his chest, overwhelmed by the added sensation.

Tony pulled Gibbs’ cock from her pussy and rubbed the head of it against her clit, driving both of them wild. Abby’s hips started moving involuntarily against Gibbs, desperately searching for his member inside her. She was so close, so hot, so turned on. Tony pushed Gibbs’ cock back inside her and ran his hands all over her upper body and ass while she rode Gibbs relentlessly. A large, fat cock filling her up combined with Tony’s hands moving all over her back, abs, breasts and ass had her flying higher than any drug ever could. When Gibbs rubbed his finger roughly against her clit she was gone. Her body convulsed as her orgasm tore through her body. Tony smiled at Gibbs over Abby’s shoulder. Both were satisfied. They loved pleasing each other.

Once she could move again, Abby rolled over onto the bed next to Gibbs. Tony looked down at Gibbs’ cock and realized it would soon be inside him. He was both nervous and excited. Like every other part of the man, it was impressive. Before he could reach out and touch it, Gibbs was moving.

“Lie down,” he instructed, indicating the spot he’d just moved from. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and moved between Tony’s legs. “Do you trust me, Tony?” he asked.

Tony looked up at Gibbs and nodded his head, trying to figure out why Gibbs was asking him that.

“Okay, I want you to just relax as much as you can,” Gibbs said, “every part of your body. There might be a little pain but if you relax the pleasure will literally blow your mind. I won’t hurt you.”

Tony swallowed hard as he nodded his head. He watched as Gibbs squirted a generous glob of lube on his fingers. Abby rolled onto her side and started stroking Tony’s cock, giving him something else to focus on while Gibbs worked on stretching him. Gibbs gave the lube a couple seconds to warm before rubbing his finger across Tony’s hole. Tony visibly shivered at the contact and Abby gently squeezed the head of his cock pulling his focus back to the pleasurable sensations she was sending.

Gibbs worked one finger in and out of him until Tony started loosening up and got used to that sensation then added another finger. A quiet groan escaped Tony’s lips as he adjusted to the invasion but Abby’s expert hands and Gibbs skilled fingers quickly turned pain to pleasure.

“Relax,” Gibbs coaxed as he gently pushed a third finger inside Tony.

“Wait,” Tony moaned. Gibbs stilled what he was doing and Abby slowed her strokes.

“Relax and breathe, Tony,” Gibbs encouraged.

Tony took a couple deep breaths before nodding for Gibbs to continue. “Okay,” he said, giving the man the go ahead.

Gibbs slowly and gently started working his three fingers in and out of Tony, watching him carefully. Abby rubbed at the tip of his cock, collecting his precum to smooth over his length and provide some lubrication as she rubbed and tugged on him. Tony was laid spread eagle in the bed with his eyes closed, enjoying the sensations.

“Abs, will you roll a condom on me?” Gibbs asked quietly. Tony didn’t even notice when Gibbs’ hand replaced Abby’s on his cock. With one hand working Tony’s cock and the other stretching his ass, Gibbs moved just enough for Abby to have access to him.

Abby tugged at Gibbs’ cock and stroked him back to full hardness before ripping open the condom and rolling it over his length. Tony whined at the loss of contact when Gibbs pulled his fingers out of his ass and laid his cock against his belly. He moved a couple pillows down so when Tony rolled over onto them his waist would be elevated enough to make things a little more comfortable.

“Alright Tony, roll over, ass in the air,” Gibbs instructed patting the stacked pillows. “I think this’ll be the most comfortable position for your first time.”

Tony did as he was told, feeling a little awkward and very out of control. He’d always been the one in control of the love making before but it was different with Gibbs. He trusted him enough to submit to him. Gibbs nudged Tony’s legs a little farther apart and knelt above him.

“Remember to relax and breathe,” he coaxed as he squirted a generous amount of lube on his cock before lining up with Tony’s hole.

He waited for the tension to leave Tony’s body then pushed the tip of his cock in, reveling at the tightness and warmth. It had been a long time since he’d been with a guy or anyone he felt an emotional connection to for that matter.

“Relax,” he reminded as he slowly pushed in farther and farther, a little bit at a time. Abby rubbed her hands up and down Tony’s sides and back. Once Gibbs was fully seated he paused, giving Tony a chance to get used to the invasion and himself a moment to regain his composure. He was ready to tear into Tony and take him hard but would never violate his trust like that. There would be time for rough and hard later.

While they were still, Abby reached around and played with Tony’s balls. She couldn’t keep her hands off either man, couldn’t get enough of them. They were both naked and exposed in front of her and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to take advantage of that.

Tony sighed happily, pleased with the extra stimulation. His cock was buried in the pillows but he’d gone a little soft when Gibbs had entered him and he wasn’t sure if he wanted either of his partners to know that so he was glad it was out of Abby’s reach. Abby gave Gibbs’ balls as much attention as she gave Tony’s causing him to push against Tony a little harder. He leaned over and took Abby’s mouth in a deep, passionate kiss while she rubbed and tugged at his most sensitive parts.

“Lie down next to Tony,” he said when their kiss ended.

Abby spread herself out obediently and he took in the sight of her lying there, open and exposed, waiting for his attention.

“How ya doing, Tony?” Gibbs asked. “You ready for some more stimulation?”

“Ready,” Tony said smiling over at Abby on the pillow next to him.

Gibbs pulled out slightly and pushed back in making short, slow strokes until Tony relaxed and adjusted to the movement. The more Tony relaxed, the longer Gibbs’ strokes got until he was nearly pulling out with each one. With one hand on Tony’s back to steady himself, he rubbed his other hand over Abby’s opening, dipping a finger inside and spreading her juices around. Abby moaned happily and leaned into him as he worked.

It didn’t take long for the anxiety to completely leave Tony’s body leaving only pleasure. He and Abby laid with their heads next to each other, smiling at each other while Gibbs worked them both. Abby leaned over and pressed her lips to Tony’s and he quickly deepened the kiss. Gibbs smiled down at them, still in disbelief about the turn their vacation had taken. There was a time when he thought he was the unlikeliest guy in the world but he was currently feeling like the luckiest guy to ever live.

When their kiss broke Abby scooted down on the bed enough she could reach Gibbs. She brushed her fingers across his chest, tracing the muscles and scars, rubbing and squeezing his nipples and playing with his chest hair. Gibbs brushed his thumb over her clit as he pumped two fingers in and out of her. When he had her on her back writhing under his touch, he increased the pressure, increasing the pleasure in turn. While making slow, gentle strokes in and out of Tony he brought Abby to another orgasm and smiled at the sight of her nearly passed out on the bed next to him.

Once Abby was taken care of he turned his attention back to Tony. The young man was thoroughly enjoying himself but it was time to increase his pleasure as well. He angled himself down slightly and brushed against Tony’s prostate with his next stroke. Tony’s eyes shot open and he shrieked, putting a smile on Gibbs’ face.

“What was that?” Tony asked.

“What was what?” Gibbs asked pretending like he didn’t know what Tony was talking about. He pushed against the man’s prostate again and got the same reaction.

“That!” Tony moaned as he started squirming, trying to relive the feeling.

“This?” Gibbs asked brushing against it again.

“Oh yeah!” Tony groaned. “Don’t stop! What is that?”

“That’s your prostate,” Gibbs said with an amused smile.

Tony’s cock may have gone to half mast at the invasion of Gibbs’ oversized dick but the pleasurable sensations quickly hardened him up again. He found himself straining into Gibbs, seeking more contact, more pleasure, more love.

Abby slipped her hand between Tony’s body and the pillow he was propped up on and rubbed it across his length.

“Oh yes,” Tony moaned, lifting his hips to give Abby a little more room.

Abby grabbed onto him and did her best to pump in rhythm with Gibbs. Tony’s fingers grabbed at the pillow and sheets, anything under them. It all felt so good. Abby added a twist and a little squeeze at the end of each stroke and that was nearly Tony’s undoing.

“I’m gonna cum,” he choked out.

Gibbs’ strokes became longer and quicker, brushing against his prostate every time. “Cum for us, Tony,” he said.

A long, low hum escaped Tony’s mouth. His breathing and heart rate sped up and his eyes fell closed as he exploded into Abby’s hand and the pillow that had been holding his hips up. Gibbs was right behind him, his fingers digging more and more into Tony’s flesh and his thrusting becoming erratic and involuntary as his release washed over him. He had nothing against quickies but taking the time to draw things out was so much more rewarding and intense and definitely worth it in his mind.

“You still with us, Tony?” Gibbs asked once his breathing slowed.

A happy, unintelligible moan was the only response he got.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Gibbs said with a grin.

Abby headed to the bathroom to get a washcloth then got her guys cleaned up. They all collapsed into an exhausted heap to try to salvage what was left of the night. With one pillow wet and sticky, Abby snuggled up to Gibbs, her head resting on his chest, her arm draped across his naked body. Tony spooned behind her, his arm draped across both of his lovers.

Gibbs was the first one back to sleep, having done most of the work. Tony leaned over and kissed Abby’s cheek before cuddling further into her and closing his eyes.

“What brought that on?” he asked groggily. He’d been awakened from a deep sleep with Gibbs’ hand wrapped around his cock and although he didn’t mind in the least, he was a little curious about who or what had started the fun.

“I woke up and realized Gibbs had a hard on and didn’t wanna let it go to waste,” Abby whispered back with a satisfied grin.

“Well thanks for not leaving me out of the fun,” Tony said as he drifted off to sleep.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Abby replied, pressing a kiss to Gibbs’ chest before closing her eyes and snuggling in again.


	3. Do you guys wanna know why the water in the ocean's so salty?

Gibbs was the first one up on Thursday morning and with all the physical activity from the night before, he’d slept in much later than he usually did. He looked over at Abby and Tony who were still sleeping soundly, tangled up together in the blankets. He slipped out of bed, pulled a pair of underwear and shorts on then headed out to the kitchen to start some coffee. While the coffee was brewing he headed to the bathroom to relieve himself then went back through the kitchen and headed out onto the deck to enjoy his morning brew.

He was enjoying the warm sun on his skin and being surrounded by nature when he heard the door open behind him. Abby came out in a pair of panties and a skimpy tank top, rubbing her eyes and yawning before sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers when she turned to face him.

“Mornin’,” he said softly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Safely between my two favorite people in the world,” Abby answered with a smile. She pressed her lips against his again and dipped her tongue into his mouth to get a taste of the coffee on his breath.

Gibbs gave a happy moan and smiled when she pulled back.

“It’s nice to see you smiling so much,” Abby said tracing her finger over his lips.

Gibbs kissed her fingers and winked at her. “Tony still sleeping?”

“He’s out like a light,” Abby said. “He’ll probably sleep all day if we let him.”

“I might have to go in there and wrap my hand around his cock again,” Gibbs said.

Abby smiled at him, pushing back the urge to laugh at him for talking dirty. This was a side of him she never thought she’d see but she loved it. As they were sitting cuddled together, Abby’s stomach let out a long, angry growl.

“You hungry?” Gibbs asked rubbing her stomach.

“We did have quite the workout last night,” Abby pointed out.

“Why don’t you go wake Tony up and I’ll get some breakfast going,” Gibbs said. He pulled her into another kiss before letting her get up then followed her into the house.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a hearty, filling breakfast, showers and a load of laundry, Gibbs, Tony and Abby headed out to the lake to go swimming. The sun was high in the sky and it was a beautiful day to swim in the crystal clear waters. Gibbs and Tony worked together to lather Abby in sunscreen. Her pale white skin against her black, gothic style bikini wouldn’t fare well in the midday sun. Abby was just enjoying having their hands all over her. She could’ve done most of her body herself but if they were offering there was no way she was going to turn them down.

Tony was the first one in the lake and found it warmer than he’d thought it’d be. “Whoa, this is nice,” he said, stepping in up to his knees.

“It is,” Abby agreed, impressed with the water temperature. She got cold easily and just assumed the water would be frigid.

Gibbs followed her into the water and floated right by her on his back. Abby smiled and reached out to rub his belly as he passed. Tony followed Gibbs out into the water and Abby was right behind them. They swam around, splashing and poking at each other. Gibbs and Tony launched Abby through the air a couple times, giving her an adrenaline rush before they all started calming down.

“Is anybody else around here, Gibbs?” Tony asked.

“In all the years I’ve been coming up here, I’ve never seen anybody,” Gibbs answered.

“Who’s up for skinny dipping?” Tony asked, not even waiting for an answer before he pulled his board shorts off and tossed them onto the beach.

“I’m in,” Abby said. “I don’t even know why we wore clothes in the first place. What about you, Gibbs?”

“You two aren’t leaving me out,” Gibbs said, pulling his swimming shorts off. He bunched them up with Abby’s bikini and tossed them to the beach next to Tony’s shorts.

“I love being naked and free in nature,” Tony said. “It’s all so natural, the way things were supposed to be, you know?”

“Speaking of natural,” Abby said quietly, watching Gibbs float around in the water near them, his cock resting on his thigh.

Tony followed her eyes and licked his lips. “I still can’t believe he’s uncut,” he said in awe, “probably slapped the docs on the back of their heads when they came at him with that scalpel.”

Abby laughed as she playfully swatted at him.

“What are you two up to?” Gibbs asked, still floating peacefully on his back.

“Nothin’,” Abby answered innocently. She looked over at Tony and smiled deviously. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I’m thinkin’ I want that cock in my mouth,” Tony answered.

“I’m thinkin’ you’re gonna have to share with me,” Abby said. The two looked at each other and both knew it’d be a competition to get to Gibbs first. “Wait,” Abby said, “this should be about pleasing Gibbs. Instead of fighting over him let’s sneak up on him and catch him off guard.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed, “but I get his cock first.”

“Fine,” Abby said, “but only if you promise to share. I want a taste too.”

Both agreed that Gibbs had plenty to share and swam towards him. He was still floating on the surface of the water with his hands out to the side and his eyes closed. He could hear Tony and Abby coming but didn’t move.

“You two better not dunk me,” he warned. He knew they were playful but he was enjoying a little relaxation at the moment.

Tony eyed his prize greedily before wrapping his hand around Gibbs’ flaccid cock, catching him off guard. Gibbs opened his eyes and looked down at the two as Tony put his other hand under Gibbs to support him. When he realized what they were up to, he closed his eyes once again and relaxed.

Tony pressed a kiss to the foreskin covering the tip of Gibbs’ cock, causing an immediate stirring in the man. He licked and stroked while Abby played with his balls. As Gibbs’ cock started getting harder Tony stuck his tongue under the foreskin to get a taste of the head. Gibbs was already starting to ooze precum and moaning at the sensations.

Abby leaned down and ran her tongue over his balls before sucking one into her mouth. She sucked the other into her mouth then licked her way up his shaft, meeting Tony in the middle. Instead of competing, the two worked together to please Gibbs.

With both of them licking and nibbling on him and pressing kisses all over him, Gibbs grew to full hardness quickly. It took some concentration to stay floating but as long as he was still and let them take control of pleasing him, he didn’t have any problems. Tony kept one hand under him for a little added support.

Tony dipped his tongue into Gibbs’ slit while Abby licked the head of his cock. Gibbs’ dick strained towards them and even if he wanted to he couldn’t have stopped the moan that escaped from his mouth. Abby moved back down to his balls and Tony swallowed as much of Gibbs’ cock as he could. After bobbing up and down several times, he licked his way down Gibbs’ shaft to his balls so Abby could have a turn. Abby took her time licking every ridge and vein before taking as much of him as she could in her mouth.

Gibbs was having a hard time staying still as the other two ravaged his body. He knew if he moved too much he’d start sinking even with Tony’s hand under him. Soft moans and groans encouraged them to keep going. When Abby came up for a breath, her and Tony’s tongue met at the tip of Gibbs’ cock, dueling to get a taste of him. Tony wrapped his thumb and forefinger around Gibbs’ dick, just below the head and applied just the right amount of pressure as he just barely moved his fingers up and down. He gathered a little precum on his thumb then rubbed just underneath the head while Abby played with his balls.

Tony could tell by Gibbs’ physical responses as well as his verbal cues that he was right on the verge. “Lick his slit with me, Abs,” Tony instructed. “He’s almost there.”

Both of them all but attacked the slit of Gibbs’ cock with their tongues, Tony continuously stroking his shaft and Abby still fondling his balls. A couple spurts flowed by a more steady stream of thick, white cum shot out of Gibbs’ cock and Tony and Abby eagerly licked up as much of it as they could. When the stream stopped Tony swallowed Gibbs’ cock and milked every last drop he could out of him while Abby licked what they’d missed off Gibbs stomach. Gibbs just relaxed and let his body calm and his heart rate return to normal as they cleaned him up. Tony continued sucking on Gibbs until he started to go soft in his mouth.

“I think you got it all, Tony,” Gibbs said. Although he loved Tony sucking on him, his dick was extremely sensitive after all the activity. Tony gave it one last lick before letting it go. “You two are gonna be the death of me,” Gibbs joked.

“Aw, don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that,” Abby said.

“Enjoy doesn’t even scratch the surface,” Gibbs said standing up in the water. He reached out and squeezed Abby’s breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. When she moaned he took her mouth in a kiss, tasting himself on her as he reached his other hand over to Tony and raked his fingers over his nipples.

“Let’s get you two taken care of,” Gibbs said. “What do you guys wanna do?”

“I want Tony to fuck me,” Abby said.

“Let’s do it right here in the water,” Tony said.

“I don’t know if I can stay afloat like Gibbs did,” Abby said.

“I’ll help you,” Gibbs said. They moved so Tony’s cock was level with the surface of the water. “Lie back, I gotcha,” Gibbs said.

Even though Abby was virtually weightless in the water, it would still be difficult to stay afloat with someone pounding into her. She laid back against Gibbs and he moved his hands under her shoulders for support. Tony rubbed his fingers over her opening with one hand and tugged at his cock with the other. He’d had a hard on that had gotten progressively more prominent as he and Abby had been taking care of Gibbs. He knew the water would wash away Abby’s natural juices but was hoping with her hips elevated slightly out of the water she’d be wet enough to be comfortable.

“Tell us if you get scared,” Gibbs said. He wanted the experience to be nothing but enjoyable for both of them. “I won’t let you go underwater.”

“I trust you guys,” Abby said enjoying being nestled into Gibbs’ side.

Gibbs leaned down and kissed her as he ran his hand down her belly to her clit. Tony leaned closer to Gibbs and when he was done kissing Abby, Gibbs leaned over and kissed him. Abby whimpered as Tony’s cock brushed up against her. She was ready. She’d been really turned on by sharing Gibbs’ cock with Tony. When their kiss ended, Gibbs lined Tony’s dick up and Tony gently pushed into Abby. He was nearly as long and fat as Gibbs and wasn’t sure if Abby was used to being with guys who were above average.

When Abby started rocking against him, Tony took over, setting his own pace with long, smooth strokes. Gibbs bent over and kissed her again before working her breast with his tongue, licking and flicking and nibbling at her nipple then moving onto the other one when the first got hard.

“I love seeing you like this,” he said softly as he stared down at her. She was so vulnerable yet so trusting. Abby stared up at him adoringly, earning herself another kiss before he leaned across her and kissed Tony again. He ran his hand down Tony’s chest, pausing where his body met Abby’s. He dipped his fingers in and stroked her clit, brushing against Tony’s cock as he pumped in and out. Tony strained up into him, trying to get more contact and subsequently increasing Abby’s pleasure.

“Oh yeah,” Abby groaned straining to push her body closer to his, “just like that.” With Tony’s hands supporting her ass and Gibbs her shoulders she felt completely secure and gave herself over to the pleasurable sensations. Her head fell against Gibbs’ stomach and her eyes fell closed, as Gibbs’ fingers and Tony’s cock quickly pushed her towards climax. Gibbs increased the pressure slightly and Tony angled himself a little more, hitting the perfect spot to send Abby flying.

She screamed in ecstasy as her muscles contracted and waves of pleasure washed over her. Her walls contracting around Tony was all he needed to push him over the edge. He pushed himself deep inside Abby and finished with a shout. Gibbs enjoyed watching as their orgasms washed over them. He brushed his fingers over Abby’s forehead, dribbling a little bit of cool water on her to bring her back to reality. She gazed up at him, looking like she’d been doped up on heavy meds.

“I’ve never done it in a lake before,” she mumbled with a satisfied grin.

“How was it?” Gibbs asked with a smile.

“Mind blowing,” Abby sighed.

“Hey, do you guys wanna know why the water in the ocean’s so salty?” Tony joked.

“Don’t start, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said unable to hide the amused chuckle.

Abby frowned when Tony pulled out of her. They got themselves cleaned up then headed to the cabin for some lunch.


	4. Gibbs Isn't Human

Tony yawned loudly and stretched his arms above his head. “I think I’m about ready for a nap,” he said.

“Do you always take a nap after sex?” Abby asked. They’d done it twice before and he’d fallen asleep almost immediately following both times; this was their third and he was wanting to sleep again.

“All that physical exertion can wear a guy out, Abs,” Tony explained.

“Gibbs never falls asleep afterwards,” Abby pointed out.

“Yeah, well, Gibbs isn’t human,” Tony said. Gibbs smacked his head as they walked into the house. “I meant that as a compliment, Boss, I swear.”

Gibbs smirked as he closed the door behind them. “Let’s go get dressed then we’ll have lunch.”

“Aw, can’t we just walk around naked?” Tony whined.

“You two are horny enough without being naked all the time,” Gibbs said. “It won’t kill you to put a few clothes on.”

“I think we should make a new rule,” Abby said, “clothing optional.”

“Well Abs, when you have a cabin by the lake, you can make whatever rules you’d like,” Gibbs said pulling a pair of underwear on followed by his shorts.

“I’m protesting by not wearing any underwear,” Tony informed everybody.

“Since when do you wear underwear, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“Since pretty much never,” Tony answered before something clicked. “Wait a minute, how’d you know? It’s not as if I advertise stuff like that. How long have you known? I mean, how long have you been, you know, paying attention?”

“When did we first meet?” Gibbs asked, answering Tony’s question. He winked at him then left them in the room, both speechless.

Gibbs grilled steaks on the new grill for lunch. Abby threw together a salad while Tony sat the table. After they’d eaten their fill and cleaned up they relaxed in the living room. It was too hot to be outside unless they were in the water but they decided they didn’t want to go swimming again quite yet.

It didn’t take long for Tony to doze off and both Gibbs and Abby were laughing quietly at him. Abby stretched out, propped up on Gibbs’ chest while whatever movie Tony had put in was playing on the TV. Neither she nor Gibbs were paying attention to it but neither made any effort to turn it off either.

“Did you guys bring fireworks?” Gibbs asked.

“Oh yeah,” Abby answered, “tons!”

“I’ve got some too,” Gibbs said. “We’ll have a nice little holiday right here.”

“I think I prefer the fireworks we make in bed better,” Abby said slyly. Gibbs didn’t have to be naked for her mind to reside in the sex place as Tony sometimes called it. Just lying against his bare chest was enough to do it but she wasn’t going to tell him that. She loved it when he walked around shirtless.

“Are you always this horny?” Gibbs asked as she played with the hair on his chest.

“Gibbs, I’m in a cabin with the two hottest guys in the world!” Abby said. “There’s nothing better!”

“Except for me being here with you and Tony,” Gibbs said with a sweet smile.

“We should go on vacation more often,” Abby said tracing her fingers across his smile. She loved it when he smiled and he didn’t do it nearly often enough. “Maybe we should just retire and move out here.”

“I like that idea,” Gibbs said, “but we can’t retire quite yet. Still gotta make money. We’ll definitely go on more vacations though.”

“I’m gonna take a quick shower while Tony naps,” Abby said. “I know the lake is crystal clear and perfectly clean and stuff but something about lake water makes my brain think it needs a shower.”

“Tony’s not gonna be sleeping for much longer,” Gibbs said with a sly grin.

Abby smiled back at him as she stood. “Well, try not to have too much fun without me,” she said.

Gibbs watched Tony sleep for a moment after Abby left. He looked so innocent and carefree lying there. His legs were spread as if he were waiting for something or possibly dreaming about something but he was still so Gibbs doubted he was dreaming. The only clothing on his body was the pair of athletic shorts he’d reluctantly agreed to put on. Knowing he wasn’t wearing any underwear was too much for Gibbs to handle. Tony’s shorts were loose enough he could snake his hands up there so he decided it was time for a wakeup call.

He slipped his hand up the leg of Tony’s shorts and rubbed his inner thigh all the way up until he got to his core. Tony started moving around a little and smiled at the sensation but he was obviously still sleeping. Gibbs rubbed his hand over the man’s balls and up his cock before cupping them and giving a gentle squeeze. The stimulation was enough to bring Tony out of his sleep. He smiled lazily at Gibbs as he continued his ministrations.

“You know, if you hadn’t made that clothes rule, this would be a whole lot easier,” Tony teased.

“I’ve got your most valued parts in my hand, Tony. Do you really think this is the best time to push my buttons?” Gibbs teased back as he stroked Tony’s cock.

“Good point,” Tony conceded. “Carry on.”

“You up for me ridin’ your ass again?” Gibbs asked. He figured Tony had had enough time to decide it he liked it and wanted to do it again or not.

“You never have to ask,” Tony replied. “You just say when and where and I’ll be there.”

“Right now, in my bedroom,” Gibbs whispered seductively in Tony’s ear. He rubbed his hand up Tony’s length one more time before pulling his arm out of his shorts so they could head to the bedroom. He knew Abby wouldn’t be long in the shower so he figured it was safe to get started.

Tony had his shorts off before he even made it out of the living room causing Gibbs to shake his head even though there was a smile on his face. With Tony and Abby around he would never want for anything again, at least nothing sexual. It might be a little trickier once they returned to DC but they were creative and he was sure they could make it work.

“How do you want me this time?” Tony asked.

“I think I want you on your knees, doggy style,” Gibbs answered as he unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the floor, “but go ahead and lie on your back and get comfortable. I wanna make sure you’re stretched and I wanna wait for Abby to get out of the shower.”

“Pillows?” Tony asked remembering how they’d done it in the middle of the night.

“I want you to try to do without them this time,” Gibbs said as he took his underwear off. “If you need ‘em we can always grab them but we can have some more fun without them.”

“Boss… Gibbs, uh,” Tony could feel his face reddening but figured it was a good time to bring it up since Abby wasn’t present at the moment. He was kind of embarrassed but felt safe talking about it with Gibbs. “Last night, when you, you know, entered me, my cock started getting a little soft but it wasn’t because I didn’t like it or I wasn’t turned on or anything. I don’t know why it happened.” He knew the man would notice if there was no pillow to hide it in.

“Relax,” Gibbs said, sensing Tony was starting to stress. “It’s just a natural reaction, depends on the guy. Some guys go soft and stay soft, some guys stay hard, some guys lose it then get it back. It probably had a lot to do with it being your first time but it’s all normal.”

Tony breathed a quiet sigh of relief, happy to understand what was happening a little better. He stretched out on the bed and made himself comfortable as Gibbs grabbed the lube and a condom. Gibbs crawled into bed and straddled him, leaning down for a kiss. Tony was still getting used to kissing a guy but Gibbs made it easy. Tony really did love and admire him. He let Gibbs take control of the kiss, even opening his mouth to accept his tongue when he felt that was what Gibbs wanted. The more he relaxed and settled in, the more effort he put into the kiss, tasting as much of Gibbs as he could. He couldn’t get enough.

Gibbs pulled back and after another quick peck on the lips, kissed his way down Tony’s jaw line and neck, across his chest to his nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and it immediately hardened. He bit down a little making Tony flinch then soothed it with his tongue before moving over to his other nipple and doing the same. He moved up and took Tony’s mouth in another demanding kiss before sitting back on his knees between Tony’s legs.

Tony watched curiously, fascinated by everything Gibbs was doing. Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock and started stroking it, pleasuring him and giving him an opportunity to relax. He heard the water shut off and knew Abby would be out to join the fun soon.

“Do you like having your balls played with?” he asked as he traced every ridge and vein of Tony’s cock.

“I like having my everything played with,” Tony said, a dreamy look in his eyes. Gibbs smiled at his answer and cupped his balls in his other hand, still exploring his cock.

“You guys started without me,” Abby mock whined, standing in the doorway.

“We didn’t get very far,” Gibbs said smiling as he looked at her damp, naked body, “come on in.”

“Is it your turn to fuck Tony?” Abby asked settling on the bed next to Gibbs and looking down at both their erections.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, we’re not gonna leave you out,” Gibbs said before leaning over and kissing her. “Alright Tony, knees up, rest you feet on the bed.”

Abby was a good distraction for Tony while Gibbs stretched him. He was still getting used to the invasion and Gibbs was happy to have a partner to work together with to make sure it was enjoyable for Tony. Gibbs squirted a little lube in her hand and she started stroking Tony while he lubed up his fingers and rubbed Tony’s hole, once again getting him used to the sensation before pushing in.

“Relax Tony,” Gibbs reminded calmly.

“I’m relaxed,” Tony said releasing as much of the tension from his body as he could.

Gibbs pushed one finger into him and quickly added a second when he realized he was still loose from the night before. Tony moaned and tensed before another reminder from Gibbs calmed him again. It took effort to remember he wasn’t in control and let Gibbs take over the movement. He’d always been the active one, the one in control of how fast or how slow or how much pressure and such things. He wouldn’t have trusted anyone other than Gibbs to give himself over to like that.

Once Gibbs was satisfied that Tony was stretched he rolled a condom over his own erection. “Roll over, Tony,” he said, “ass in the air.” He squeezed some lube on his cock then raised up on his knees behind Tony.

Abby spread Tony’s cheeks and watched as Gibbs lined up with Tony’s hole and nudge himself inside. Once Tony relaxed around him he pushed in a little at a time until he was all the way in. He stilled to give Tony a minute and reached around and wrapped his hand around Tony’s slightly deflated cock. He knew just about everything turned the man on but they hadn’t been together enough for him to learn any special hotspots.

He stroked Tony’s cock, pulling his finger across the slit, twirling his hand around the head and rubbing the underneath where the head met the shaft. The sensations had Tony moaning and squirming and starting to move his hips slightly and fuck himself on Gibbs’ cock. Gibbs smiled, Tony was a natural.

Gibbs took Abby’s hand and put it on Tony’s now fully engorged cock to continue working him while he started pumping. Tony buried his face and moaned loudly into the pillow at the intense sensations he was experiencing. He knew he would never be satisfied with any other lovers after having been with Gibbs and Abby.

Gibbs reached his hand around behind Abby and ran his fingers across her slick folds. She leaned into him as he pushed a finger inside her then another and starting moving his fingers at the same rhythm as his hips.

“Why don’t you crawl under him and let him fuck you while I’m fucking him,” Gibbs suggested. “That sound okay to you, Tony?”

“I’m game,” Tony said.

Gibbs paused his strokes and Tony raised his upper body enough Abby could get under him. Once she was settled, Gibbs reached his hand around and skillfully guided Tony’s cock to her entrance and pushed just the tip of it in. He rubbed his fingers over Abby’s clit, collecting some of her juices before pulling his hand out so Tony could penetrate her.

“Push yourself all the way in, Tony,” Gibbs instructed.

Tony found it strange but pleasurable to be pushing into Abby with Gibbs still in his ass. Double the sensation forced a groan from his lips. “Hang on, Gibbs, or it’s all gonna over before it hardly starts,” Tony said.

“Ducky’s gonna be over later to join in the fun,” Gibbs said.

“What?!” Tony asked.

“Just kidding,” Gibbs said with a smug grin.

“Well thanks for that mental image,” Tony said, “feel free to carry on now.”

Gibbs smiled; that’s just what he was going for. Luckily it didn’t take much to distract Tony. He’d finally found a good use for his short attention span. “You lie still for a minute; get used to my cock moving in and out of you and yours moving in and out of Abby. Then you can try to work with me if you want.”

“Got it,” Tony said, smiling down at Abby then leaning in for a kiss. Tony was hovering high enough above her she could run her hands over his chest, dip her finger into his bellybutton and play with his nipples. Guys had many parts that appealed to her but there was nothing better than having her hands on a good strong chest while a long, fat cock pumped in and out of her.

Tony found that each time Gibbs pulled back, he in turn pulled out of Abby a little and with every stroke back in, his cock was pushed back into Abby. Gibbs was essentially screwing them both; it was just his dick in Abby.

“How ya doing down there, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

Tony opened his mouth but realized there were no words on the planet to describe the high he was on.

“He’s smiling,” Abby answered.

“Good,” Gibbs said. “How are you doing, Abs?”

“This is the most fun I have ever had in bed in my life,” she said. “Hell, this is the most fun I’ve ever had in my life period!”

She reached her fingers down so whenever Tony was pulled out she could touch his cock. There was something about rubbing her fingers over him, smeared in her juices that really turned her on. Gibbs eased his strokes some and reached around between Tony and Abby to play with her clit. As soon as his thumb found the right spot, it sent Abby bucking up onto Tony.

Gibbs coordinated his movements so he was lightly pumping in and out of Tony, sending him into Abby as she bucked up against him. He increased the pressure of his thumb on her clit and watched her facial expressions as that pushed her over the edge. A chorus of yeses came out of her mouth before her eyes closed and her head dropped back onto the pillow, mouth still hanging open as her orgasm ripped through her.

Gibbs refocused on Tony, pulling almost all the way out then pushing all the way back in; long, intense strokes that had Tony resting his head on Abby’s chest while he enjoyed the pleasurable sensations. He was still pumping in and out of her and once Abby’s body had calmed she started rocking into him again. As Gibbs sped his strokes, Abby clenched her inner walls around Tony’s cock almost immediately pulling his orgasm out of him.

With Tony and Abby both taken care of Gibbs sped his strokes even more until he too was lost in the pleasure of his own orgasm. He continued gently rocking his hips, keeping them all connected for a moment longer. He arched his head and kissed Tony’s cheek before Tony faced him and pressed their lips together then he kissed Abby.

“Think that’ll hold you two over for a couple minutes,” Gibbs teased.

“If I remember right, you were the one who started this,” Tony said.

“Face it, Gibbs, you’re just as horny as we are,” Abby said.

“Hornier,” Gibbs said with a wink, gently pulling out of Tony. “You two sit tight, I’ll clean us up this time.”


	5. Anticipation

Gibbs, Tony and Abby slept through the night, curled together in Gibbs’ bed. All three of them were exhausted and more satisfied with every aspect of their lives than they had been in awhile. They had each other to hold, kiss, love and screw. There was no doubt the physical connection would only strengthen their friendship. They all loved and adored each other and worked hard to please each other and made sure nobody felt left out. Alone, in the cabin by the lake, they’d created their own little perfect world.

Instead of his normal cup of coffee for breakfast, Gibbs had started eating actual food. He needed his energy with all the physical activity. All of them had started eating hearty breakfasts, trying to replace the calories they were quickly burning through.

“What do you guys think about going on a hike this morning?” Gibbs asked as they sat on the deck after breakfast had been cleaned up.

“After we screw each other’s brains out, right?” Tony asked.

“Before,” Gibbs said.

“Before?!” Tony asked, not liking that answer at all. “Why do we need to go on a hike when we can get all the exercise we need right here?”

“A lot more fun exercise too,” Abby added.

“Anticipation,” Gibbs said. “If you wait a little longer for something it’ll be better; in this case more pleasurable. Come on, a morning hike’s not gonna kill either of you. Go get dressed.”

Abby stood and slowly brushed her hand across Gibbs’ cock as she walked by him, hoping he might change his mind.

Gibbs took her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss. “No touching,” he said softly.

“This isn’t going to be very much fun at all,” Abby whined. “I can feel it already.”

Gibbs smiled as she and Tony walked by him. He knew it’d be worth the wait. Prolonging their next session a little would heighten their senses and bring them more pleasure. Their generation needed to learn there were benefits to not having everything they wanted right when they wanted it. Waiting could be rewarding too.

Tony pulled on a pair of jeans and his hiking boots. He decided to go shirtless but tucked a tank top in his pocket just in case he needed it later on. Abby also dressed in a pair of jeans and tank top with her hiking boots. Even though they’d complained about it both were okay with the hike. It would be nice to get out of the cabin and explore the area a little bit, even though they knew staying home and going at it like rabbits would’ve been more pleasurable. It was only Friday; they still had until Sunday afternoon.

Gibbs put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He knew Abby and Tony wouldn’t approve of him covering himself up but there was some thick brush in the woods and he wanted a barrier between the vegetation and his skin. He put his hiking boots on, grabbed his shotgun then they were off.

“How much of this property is yours, Gibbs?” Abby asked.

“My property starts at the beginning of that mile long driveway we came down and goes back to the base of the mountains,” Gibbs said. “It’s a mile wide and the cabin sits right in the middle.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of land,” Tony said.

“Bought it a long time ago,” Gibbs said. “It was cheap, a good investment. I could probably sell the property for a million bucks easy.”

“Please don’t,” Abby said. “We love it here.”

“I love you two more than money,” Gibbs said. It was no secret Gibbs put no value in wealth.

“How come you never sold it before?” Tony asked as they walked.

“It took me awhile to build the cabin,” Gibbs answered, “then awhile longer to build the furniture. After that property values kept going up and up and I decided to wait it out and see how high they’d go.”

“Then the economy tanked,” Abby guessed.

Gibbs nodded, pushing a branch out of the way for Tony and Abby. “Yep. I just decided to hold onto it. I try to come out here at least once a year to check on things. It’s a nice little escape. It can be an escape for you two now too.”

“Well, every escape needs a flat screen TV,” Tony pointed out, “and a DVD player, not that I’m not thankful for your VCR and the small boob tube you have in there now.”

“We need a radio too,” Abby said. “Actually I doubt we could get any stations way out here. Better make that a CD player.”

“I don’t mind if you guys bring a few luxuries,” Gibbs said. “I want you both to be comfortable.” As soon as he gave them permission, he could almost see their minds spinning with ideas. He wasn’t too worried. He knew they respected him and his tastes and he could change for them and allow them to add a little craziness to his cabin. “Look guys,” Gibbs said pointing at the tracks in the ground.

“Whoa, that’s a big— what is that?” Tony asked.

“Bear,” Gibbs answered.

Tony tapped his side where his gun was usually resting before remembering he didn’t have it with him. “Is it close? What if it comes after us?”

“It might be close but I doubt it’ll come after us,” Gibbs said. “If it does, we’ll be okay.” He held the shotgun up and showed Tony.

“I should’ve brought my SIG,” Tony said.

“Bears have incredibly thick skulls, Tony,” Gibbs said. “It’s almost impossible to kill them with a SIG.”

“I don’t wanna see either of you kill anything,” Abby objected. “I didn’t know we were going on a hunting trip.”

“We’re not huntin’, Abs,” Gibbs said, “but if anything comes at us, it’s gonna be on the dinner table tonight.”

Abby said a silent prayer that nothing would die on their hike. She was glad to have Gibbs there for protection but she really didn’t want to witness any deaths. “Hey look, yellow berries,” she said excitedly. “Are these safe to eat?”

“Mm-mmm,” Gibbs said shaking his head. “White and yellow, kill a fellow; purple and blue, good for you.”

“Wow, where’d you learn that?” Abby asked.

“Marine Corps Mountain Warfare Training,” Gibbs said as they continued their hike.

“What about red berries?” Tony asked conversationally.

“Red, could be good, could be dead,” Gibbs said. “If they’re growing in bunches they’re probably not good. If they’re single berries, they’re probably okay.”

“If I ever get stranded in the wilderness I hope you’re there with me, Gibbs,” Tony said.

The group continued hiking for nearly an hour before taking a break. Gibbs pulled a water bottle from his pocket and took a drink before passing it to Abby and then Tony.

“It’s so beautiful out here,” Abby said. “It’d be even more beautiful if you took your shirt off,” she added squeezing Gibbs’ ass.

“If we weren’t in the woods, Abs,” Gibbs said. He leaned in for a kiss. It was time to heighten their desires, get them on edge. When they returned from the walk he wanted them so horny they couldn’t walk straight.

Abby kissed him back eagerly, opening her mouth, hoping he would as well. He gladly accepted her invitation and pushed his tongue into her mouth as he reached out and rested his hand against Tony’s side. Tony’s upper half was bare and sweaty from the midday sun. Once Gibbs ended his kiss with Abby he turned to Tony and kissed him. As he pressed his tongue into the other man’s mouth, he could feel Abby untucking his shirt, her hands roaming his chest, tracing his muscles, fingers scraping over his nipples. Tony’s hands were doing the same to her.

Gibbs could feel his cock getting heavier and his pants getting tighter. The journey back wasn’t going to be much fun if he had to go the whole way with a hard on. He ran his hand down Tony’s chest and abs and squeezed his cock. He wasn’t surprised to find him hard too.

“Let’s head back,” Gibbs said just as Tony was reaching down to undo his pants and free himself.

“Aw, Boss, you’re not gonna make me walk back with a hard on, are you?” Tony asked.

“Anticipation,” Gibbs reminded both of them.

Tony tried to readjust his pants to make the hike back a little more comfortable. He decided if he had to walk back like that then Gibbs should too. He reached over and rubbed his hand over the front of Gibbs’ pants, happy to find him getting hard too. “Are you sure you don’t want to take care of these right now?” Tony asked still rubbing his hand over the front of Gibbs’ pants. “We’d be ready again by the time we got home,” he said as Gibbs bucked into his hand.

Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony, giving him a glimmer of hope before pulling back and smiling at him. “Let’s get moving,” he said.

Tony looked at Abby and frowned as Gibbs started walking. “Come on, Tony,” she said taking his hand and following after Gibbs.

“I’m horny,” Tony muttered as they walked. He felt like they’d been walking forever and was ready to be home. He wanted to be under somebody or in somebody or both. He’d had enough of nature and the great outdoors. It had been almost 24 hours since they’d last been together.

“Your pants still full?” Gibbs asked as he continued walking.

“Maybe,” Tony answered cryptically. “Why don’t check it out for yourself?”

Gibbs looked over his shoulder and smirked at Tony. He knew what Tony wanted.

Abby reached over and squeezed Tony’s cock and smiled. “Not as hard as he was but he’s still ready for some action.”

“Tony’s always ready for some action,” Gibbs pointed out.

Abby jumped on Tony’s back and he gave her a piggyback ride. She draped her arms over his shoulders running her hands over his bare chest and occasionally dipping them into the top of his jeans. Tony caught up to Gibbs and walked next to him the rest of the way instead of trailing behind him. Being that close made it possible for Abby to reach Gibbs too. She spent the rest of the hike running her hands over both of them and kissing Tony’s neck and shoulders.

“We’re here, finally!” Tony said once he saw the cabin. “I don’t know about you guys but I think I’ve anticipated enough.”

“Shower first,” Gibbs said, smiling when Tony gave a defeated moan, “together.”

They all headed for the shower connected to the master bedroom and stripped.

“I’m begging somebody to touch me,” Tony said, “anybody, please.”

Abby reached out and poked his upper arm while Gibbs started the water.

“That’s not what I mean and you know it,” Tony said.

“Hang in there, Tony,” Gibbs said grabbing the young man’s fully hardened cock and giving it a squeeze. “You’re gonna make it.”

Tony pushed into Gibbs’ hand and moaned when he let go. “Is this really necessary? We’re just gonna get all sweaty again.”

“Bathing each other can be very sensual,” Abby said getting into the spirit.

“I’m gonna blow my load and you two aren’t gonna be able to enjoy me,” Tony challenged.

“We’ll just enjoy each other then,” Abby teased.

“Come on, DiNozzo,” Gibbs said, “you have more self control than this. Relax and enjoy the process of getting there.”

“I’m there! I’m there! Look at me,” Tony said indicating his cock sticking out in front of him.

“I’m waiting!” Abby called out from in the shower. The master bathroom had a huge walk in shower with two huge shower heads and ceramic tile floors and walls complete with a large seat on one side. Gibbs had both showers going so they could all get wet.

“You comin’, Tony?” Gibbs asked as he stepped in with Abby.

 _Cuming_ , Tony thought. Not yet,” he muttered looking down at his neglected cock. He stepped in with the other two and closed the shower door.

Abby soaped up a washcloth and lathered up Gibbs’ neck, shoulders and back, taking her time, touching and exploring as much of his body as she could. Gibbs soaped up a washcloth and started on Tony. He knew the young man was frustrated but was confident he’d be more than satisfied when they were done.

“Close your eyes,” Gibbs told Tony, “take a deep breath and just relax.”

Tony nodded and did what he was told. Gibbs’ hands were running all over his chest and he was satisfied with the contact. He knew there was more to come and decided to just relax and let it happen.

Gibbs and Abby both knelt down. Abby ran the washcloth over Gibbs’ ass, squeezing and rubbing and taking her time before dipping between his legs and cleaning his balls and stroking his rapidly hardening cock with the washcloth.

Gibbs ran his washcloth all around Tony’s cock but carefully avoided touching it, just to torture him a little more. He cupped his balls and gently tugged and squeezed as he lathered them up with soap. He started at the base of Tony’s cock and slowly ran the washcloth up the underside, pulling a moan from Tony. Tony was already oozing precum. Gibbs took his time washing his shaft then rinsed the soap off.

Abby moved next to Gibbs and Gibbs turned so she had easier access to his core. As she continued washing him, Gibbs turned his attention back to Tony. He decided it was time to reward him for his patience, or at least attempting to be patient. He stroked Tony’s cock until more precum gathered then dipped his tongue into Tony’s slit, collecting it before taking his cock in his mouth.

Tony felt weak in the knees, in shock that his cock was in Gibbs’ mouth. The thought alone was incredibly hot but to actually be watching it as it happened was heaven. Abby put the tip of Gibbs’ cock in her mouth and sucked, happy with the moan she pulled from Gibbs. Gibbs reached over and fingered Abby’s opening while he continued with Tony’s cock. Abby scooted closer so he could reach better, still sucking precum from the tip of his cock.

“Abby,” Gibbs’ voice was strangled. He squeezed the base of his cock to slow himself down. “That feels a little too good,” he said.

Abby smiled as she kissed the tip of his cock then went to work washing his legs. Gibbs went back to work on Tony’s cock, brushing his tongue across the spots he knew were most sensitive. He had Tony moaning and groaning and squirming around. Satisfied that it was enough to hold the young man over, he moved on to washing Tony’s legs and feet.

After Gibbs and Tony were clean, both turned their attention to Abby. While Gibbs washed her hair, Tony cleaned her arms and back before moving on to what he really wanted to pay attention to—her breasts. Gibbs was done with her hair and moved down to one breast, leaving Tony with the other. They worked in unison to wash her before sucking her breasts into their mouths, kissing and suckling and nipping. Abby wrapped her arm around their heads and stroked their hair while she enjoyed the attention.

Once her nipples had been sucked to hard little nubs, Gibbs and Tony kissed their way down her stomach. Tony washed her ass while Gibbs took care of her front. Once the soap had been washed away, Gibbs knelt first to get a taste of her while Tony washed one of her legs. Abby shrieked as he nuzzled and licked her clit. She just about lost her footing when he sucked on the little bundle of nerves.

“Easy,” Tony said, smiling up at her. Once he was done washing her leg, he took over what Gibbs was doing so Gibbs could wash her other leg. Tony used his fingers and his tongue skillfully, driving Abby wild.

“Bedroom,” Gibbs said once they’d all been cleaned up.

The three quickly dried off then practically raced into the bedroom.

“I want you both to take me,” Abby requested, “at the same time.”

“Are you sure, Abs?” Gibbs asked, a hint of concern in his voice. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

“Positive,” Abby said, “it’s kinda been a fantasy.”

“Your wish is our command,” Tony said excitedly. “Lie down, we’ll get you stretched out.”

“Knees up,” Gibbs ordered gently with a wink.

Once Abby had been stretched and thoroughly lubed, Tony slouched down in the oversized armchair in the room and spread his legs. Gibbs rolled a condom on him then helped Abby climb up on top, resting her back against his chest.

“I’m gonna let you get used to having Tony in your ass before I join,” Gibbs said.

Tony helped Abby position his cock but let her ease herself onto him at her own pace. She’d done anal before but it had been awhile and she’d never been with two guys at the same time.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony groaned, reminding himself not to start thrusting into her just yet. “You feel so good, Abs.”

Gibbs played with Tony’s balls, adding a little extra stimulation while Abby seated herself on his cock and got used to the feeling.

“Okay Tony,” Abby said, “you can start moving but go slow for a minute.”

“Just tell me what to do,” Tony said rocking short strokes gently in and out of her.

Abby dropped her head back on his shoulder, enjoying the sensation. Tony was slouched down so far he had a lot of control over the movement of his hips and was able to provide a lot of pleasure.

“Feels so good,” Abby moaned. “More. I want more.”

Gibbs smiled as he watched Tony’s strokes get longer. He rubbed Abby’s entrance with his fingers, unable to peel his eyes away from Tony’s cock moving in and out of Abby’s ass. Abby strained towards him and he knew she was ready. He stepped between their open legs and positioned himself at her entrance. Tony slowed slightly until Gibbs was in and they could find a rhythm.

Gibbs reached out and squeezed Abby’s breast as he started pushing into her. Her head was arched back, resting on Tony’s shoulders and her eyes were closed. Tony’s hands were wrapped around her midsection, helping her keep her balance.

“Yes,” she moaned as Gibbs pushed into her. “Yes! YES! Oh, yeah.”

Once Gibbs was settled, he and Tony started moving in and out of Abby. It took them a minute to find a pattern but they were soon moving in and out of her in harmony. Abby was so far gone she was just moaning and groaning as she smiled and screeched out happy pleas for them to never stop. With Tony’s cock pushing against Gibbs’ cock and causing pressure in all the right places it wasn’t long before she was screaming out an orgasm.

Tony and Gibbs could feel their cocks moving against each other inside of Abby, adding to their stimulation. They took turns holding Abby steady so the other one could play with her breasts and rub her clit. Tony positioned his hand so he could rub Gibbs’ cock as it moved in and out of her. He traced the path from Gibbs’ belly button down to the base of his shaft with his finger, watching as Gibbs’ face contorted with pleasure at the light tingling sensations coursing through every part of his body.

Gibbs didn’t have much access to Tony with Abby lying on top of him but he shortened his strokes enough he could slip his hand between them and play with Tony’s balls. Tony angled himself upwards slightly more than he had been and each time Gibbs pushed all the way inside Abby, he could feel Gibbs’ balls make contact with his. The movement was gentle enough to provide extra stimulation without hurting.

“I’m not gonna last much longer,” Tony cried out. Gibbs pushed his hand behind Abby far enough to reach Tony’s nipple. “Oh yeah!” Tony cried out arching into the touch.

Gibbs could feel his thrusts growing more and more erratic and intense and knew he was close. He sped up his movements, hoping to finish with Tony. Abby reached out and rubbed her hands across his chest, tweaking his nipples, tracing his ribs and playing with his belly button and pushing him over the top in the process. He and Tony both buried themselves as deep inside of Abby as they could get as their release washed over them. Gibbs balls were lying on Tony’s, and felt like nothing Tony had ever felt before. Tony continued rocking his hips gently, barely moving, letting their balls rub together until he went flaccid inside Abby.

Gibbs continued to grind lightly against Abby, riding out every last pleasurable sensation. He leaned over and kissed her then Tony before laying his head against Abby’s chest. Abby smiled and stroked her fingers through his hair while Tony wrapped his hands around both Abby and Gibbs and rubbed Gibbs’ back. Abby arched her head around and kissed Tony then they smiled at each other.

“You think he fell asleep?” Tony asked when Gibbs had been still for awhile.

“No, he’s not you, Tony,” Abby teased.

“Hey,” Tony said in mock offense, “we had that long hike this morning and then this. I wouldn’t blame the guy if he needed a little nap.”

“Just coffee,” Gibbs muttered happily, “coffee’s all I need.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“With all this activity, I might finally get in shape,” Tony said, relaxing on the couch next to Abby while Gibbs made himself some coffee. They’d cleaned themselves up and thrown on minimal amounts of clothing and were looking forward to relaxing for a bit. There was a pizza cooking in the oven, beer chilling in the refrigerator; life was damn near perfect.

“Tony, you are in shape,” Abby said. “I know you think you are, but you’re not fat.”

“You don’t think so?” Tony asked looking down at his belly. He’d once again refused to put a t-shirt on, not that Gibbs or Abby were complaining.

“You’re not skinny, like McGee, you’re just built,” Abby said, “like Gibbs! You have bulk and muscle.”

“Like Gibbs,” Tony said happily. He could live with that comparison any day. “I might get a six pack with all this exercise.”

“Yep, you might,” Abby said rubbing her hand over his belly. “That last position had to have been a good ab workout for you.”

“Oh, I think that was my favorite position we’ve done so far,” Tony said happily. “Actually, my favorite might’ve been when I was inside you and Gibbs was in me. I love the feel of his cock in me and touching me and close to me and on me and… well, you get the picture.”

“Yes I do!” Abby said nodding her head in agreement.

“You think McGoo has a six pack?” Tony asked, returning to their prior conversation. He really couldn’t help himself.

Abby rolled her eyes at the question. “Tony, you have nothing to be insecure about when it comes to your body! Does McGee have a six pack? I don’t know but I could find out for you if you really want to know.”

“I’m not insecure,” Tony said, “just curious and I don’t want you and McGee parallel parking in the coffin anymore. You belong to me and Gibbs now.”

“I belong to you?” Abby asked, unsure if she was impressed or offended.

“The same way we belong to you,” Tony said flashing his award winning smile.

Abby thought about that then smiled and nodded. With two men—her two favorite men in the world—she had no reason to seek anyone else out anymore.


	6. I Seriously Love You Guys

Late Friday evening found Gibbs, Tony and Abby relaxing on the couch in the dimly lit living room, watching one of the movies Tony had brought along. Gibbs sat in the middle with his feet propped up on the coffee table and Tony and Abby cuddled into him on either side.

Abby was wearing a pair of underwear and a spaghetti strap tank top, both black with a skull off to one side on the panties. Tony was wearing the same red gym shorts he’d been wearing all afternoon and no underwear. His erections had been clearly visible and both Gibbs and Abby had taken notice. Tony was like a horny teenager. Gibbs was shirtless in a pair of knee length, navy blue Carhartt work shorts. Tony had ribbed him for owning so much Carhartt gear but stopped when he’d gotten the customary head slap.

Abby glanced over at Tony and saw he had another erection and smiled as she rolled her eyes. She loved it though. She watched as Tony rested his hand on Gibbs’ inner thigh. Gibbs spread his legs slightly and that was all the invitation Tony needed. He massaged Gibbs’ inner thigh briefly before unzipping Gibbs’ shorts and rubbing his hand over Gibbs’ cock through his underwear.

Gibbs slouched down a little on the couch to make things a little more comfortable and Tony didn’t waste any time pulling Gibbs’ cock from the opening in the front of his underwear. He loved that the man was uncut. In his mind that somehow made his hero even manlier.

Abby watched as Tony delivered long slow strokes up and down Gibbs’ cock, the tip disappearing and reappearing with each motion. She reached her hand down and fondled his balls through his underwear, wishing he went commando like Tony often did. Then again, a little mystery was never a bad thing.

Gibbs moved one hand into Tony’s lap to rub his cock through his shorts and the other hand to finger Abby. When Tony was done watching the loose skin cover and reveal the head of Gibbs’ cock, he buried his face in the man’s lap, taking his cock in his mouth. Gibbs slipped his fingers in Abby’s underwear to stroke her folds before plunging a finger inside her. Abby’s breathing and heart rate sped up. She moved her hand down with Gibbs and pushed a finger inside herself with his. She knew guys loved to watch girls play with themselves and Gibbs proved he wasn’t any exception. His attention was torn between what Tony was doing to him and what he was doing to and with Abby.

While she continued working with Gibbs, she leaned over and sucked on one of his nipples. Gibbs had never had anyone pay so much attention to his nipples. He didn’t realize how sensitive they were until Abby and Tony constantly had them in their mouths, suckling and nipping, biting and licking.

With Gibbs’ cock still in his mouth, Tony took Gibbs’ hand and pushed it into his shorts, wanting more contact with his own cock. Gibbs probably would’ve done it sooner if he hadn’t been so distracted by Tony’s mouth on his own cock and Abby’s finger right next to his, fingering herself and most recently, Abby’s mouth on his nipple. Two people were definitely double the pleasure, double the fun.

With the angle they were at, Gibbs couldn’t really deliver long, pleasurable strokes to Tony so he focused on the sensitive areas of his cock, rubbing his finger over Tony’s slit and under the head of his cock and tracing the ridge around the head. He added his thumb on Abby’s clit to intensify her stimulation as she moved on to his other nipple. Abby’s hand found Gibbs’ balls as Tony continued licking and sucking his cock. He’d never given a guy head before but he knew what he liked so that’s what he did to Gibbs. He knew in time he’d learn what the other man liked and with practice he’d get better at it but Gibbs seemed to be enjoying what he was doing.

Gibbs’ thumb on her clit had Abby squirming with pleasure. She was able to push his finger to all the right places inside of her and he knew she was on edge.

“More,” she moaned as she started rocking into his fingers. “Harder, Gibbs, please.”

“Like that?” Gibbs asked, increasing the pressure.

“Ahh,” Abby moaned. “Yes, yes! Yes, Gibbs!” she moaned out through her orgasm. “You really know how to please a girl,” she panted, trying to catch her breath after the waves of pleasure passed. “My turn now. You guys take your shorts off and stand next to each other.”

Tony reluctantly gave up Gibbs’ dick, curious to see what Abby had in mind. Both men obediently dropped their shorts to the floor and Gibbs kicked his underwear off. Abby started out slow, taking them each in her hand and stroking them as they stood over her. She moved Tony around so he was standing in front of Gibbs. She knew from their earlier conversation how much he enjoyed being in contact with Gibbs’ cock.

She started out by brushing the heads of their dicks together, swirling their precum together and licking her lips at the clear strands that connected their cocks. She smeared the precum all over both of their dicks for a little lubrication then held them together and started stroking them. Tony was breathing heavy as he watched every move Abby made. Gibbs was gently moving his hips with Abby’s movements, lightly grinding against Tony.

As she continued to stroke them, she leaned down and licked Gibbs’ balls, sucking them into her mouth one at a time and nuzzling them with her nose. When she was done with Gibbs, she moved over to Tony. She licked the small area of skin between his balls and his ass then blew on it, satisfied when he cried out in pleasure. He was still learning about his prostate and Abby knew that even though that wasn’t quite as pleasurable as Gibbs’ cock in his ass brushing up against it, it would still feel good.

After sucking on Tony’s balls she moved up to their cocks and gave long, strong licks over the heads of both as she continued holding them together and stroking them. Gibbs couldn’t help the short thrusts and Tony was still trying to watch everything but finding it hard to concentrate.

Each time they made love in any way shape of form, Abby was learning more about her men. Tony was sensitive and so responsive to even the lightest touch. Gibbs was powerful and definitely a little more controlling. He was experienced and seemed to know what would and wouldn’t work. His movements were skillful and deliberate. Tony had never been with a man and was willing to let Gibbs take the lead and teach him. So far his body had experienced more pleasure in the past couple days than he thought was possible.

The guys were learning about Abby as well. She could get loud and had no problem telling them when to go faster or push harder. She was always in the mood, very adventurous and never afraid to try something new. They were learning where and how to touch her to get the biggest response and knew she’d do anything to please them. They’d all do anything to please each other.

Abby smeared a mixture of Gibbs and Tony’s precum on both their shafts then let Gibbs thrust against Tony’s dick while she held them together. She rolled their balls together in her hands, letting all their intimate parts touch. Tony was having a hard time staying standing and there was a continuous moan coming out of Gibbs’ mouth.

With both men eating out of the palms of her hands, Abby went back to work with her mouth. She had a hard time fitting very much of them in her mouth together but sucked on as much of them in as she could. She swirled her tongue around the heads of their cocks and took turns sucking them and kissing the tips and up and down the shaft.

“Sit down,” Abby whispered, staring up at them with bright green eyes. She could pleasure them by rubbing them together but in order to bring them to completion, she’d have to focus on one at a time.

“Do Tony first,” Gibbs said softly as he stroked himself. “I wanna watch.”

Abby smiled as she knelt in front of Tony. Tony took over stroking Gibbs while Abby started running her hands over his cock and balls. She decided to go hands free, using them stimulate his nipples instead. Tugging on Tony’s cock, carefully using her teeth and skillfully using her tongue was pulling constant moans from his mouth.

Gibbs watched while he enjoyed the attention Tony was giving to his cock. When Tony got lost in the sensations Abby was sending through his body, Gibbs wrapped his hand around Tony’s and stroked himself. Abby started focusing solely on the head of Tony’s cock, knowing it was one of the most sensitive parts and Gibbs reached over and started stroking him. Abby ran her tongue through his slit and traced the ridge then latched on and started sucking liking she’d done to Gibbs in the shower.

Tony’s head dropped to the back of the couch and his mouth fell open but he found himself unable to make any noise. Gibbs increased the pressure and speed of what he was doing and Abby added her tongue as she continued sucking. When she started gently squeezing and rubbing his balls that little bit of pressure added with everything else sent him over the edge.

Abby swallowed as much as she could and what she missed she cleaned enthusiastically with her tongue. Gibbs bent over and licked up the thick, creamy substance with Abby.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Tony moaned still writhing in ecstasy, “oh yeah. You guys are too good to me. I can die happy now.”

Abby kissed Gibbs, both of them tasting Tony on each other’s tongues. Before moving onto Gibbs, Abby kissed Tony, sharing some of his taste with him.

“I seriously love you guys,” Tony said. “I don’t even know what I’d do without either one of you.”

Once Abby was done kissing him, Gibbs leaned over and kissed him as well while Abby went to work on his cock. She knew if she hesitated, Tony would have it in his mouth and she wanted him in her mouth when he released. With Abby devouring Gibbs’ cock, Tony went to work on his nipples, while he rubbed his hand all over Gibbs chest and stomach.

Abby ran her hands all over Gibbs’ inner thighs making it difficult for him to not take control and thrust roughly into her mouth. To keep himself under control he stroked himself roughly with his hand. Abby took the cue and took over with her hand while she intensified what she was doing with her mouth.

Tony moved his hands down Gibbs’ stomach, over his thighs to his balls. He dropped down under Gibbs, between Abby and the couch and sucked Gibbs’ balls into his mouth. After sucking on each of his balls, he licked the skin just behind his balls and blew on it just like Abby had done to him and was quite satisfied with himself when Gibbs jumped at the sensation. He explored everything he could reach with his tongue, from the base of Gibbs’ shaft to his balls. Abby took Gibbs as deep as she could, stroking his remaining length with her hand.

“Suck the head of my cock,” Gibbs said. He was so close.

Abby obeyed immediately and smiled when Gibbs cock strained towards her.

“Lick my slit while you’re sucking, Abs,” Gibbs begged.

Abby alternated between licking and sucking while she pumped with her hand and Tony explored with his tongue.

“Oh yeah,” Gibbs cried out as he exploded in her mouth, opening and closing his legs to keep from thrusting, “oh yeah, yeah, Abby, yes. Yes!”

Abby continued sucking until Gibbs started to get soft. She and Tony both cleaned the cum from his body, moaning with enjoyment as Gibbs relaxed and came down from his high.

“My turn to clean us up,” Tony said as he stood. “Be right back.”

He hurried off and returned with a wet washcloth. He cleaned Abby first then Gibbs before cleaning himself and taking the washcloth to the hamper in the bathroom. They had an insane amount of laundry to do but that could wait. He returned to the living room and cuddled on the other side of Abby. Gibbs grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch to cover her. He knew she got cold easily and even though it was hot outside, the air conditioner kept the inside of the house nice and cool.

“Aw, don’t hide those gorgeous bodies,” Tony whined.

“I don’t want Abs to get cold,” Gibbs explained.

“Me neither,” Tony said. “I was just enjoying the view.”

Abby pulled the blanket down and exposed her breast on Tony’s side. “How’s that?” she asked.

“It’s a start,” Tony said with a wink. “It’ll keep me occupied for a little while.”


	7. I Think I'm Ready For A Nap

Abby was the first one up on Saturday morning. She quietly slipped out of her spot in the middle of the bed, leaving Gibbs and Tony still sleeping peacefully, and headed into the kitchen. Knowing how much Tony had been protesting about everyone wearing too many clothes, the only thing she put on was an apron.

She started the coffee then searched around the pantry for something to make for breakfast. She found some potatoes, peppers and onions to turn into hash browns, thick cut bacon to fry, sliced bread to toast and eggs to finish out the meal. She loved to cook almost as much as Ziva did but living on her own and having no one to share meals with lessened the joy. She was looking forward to cooking for her guys and they all needed the nourishment.

The rich, robust smell of the coffee and soft purr of the coffee maker woke Gibbs. He looked beside him and realized Abby was the one missing. He got up and pulled on a pair of underwear then hit the head before heading into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Abby’s naked butt sticking out of the apron. He approached her silently and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

“Mornin’,” he said, his voice still deep with sleep.

“Morning,” Abby said with a smile. “I started your coffee for you.”

“Appreciate it,” Gibbs said. “Also appreciate your outfit,” he said slipping his hands under the bib to squeeze her breasts.

Abby smiled and leaned back into him, rubbing her ass over his semi-erect cock. “Mmm,” she hummed.

Gibbs smiled as he kissed her neck then headed for the coffee pot. Abby was in the middle of cooking and Tony was still sleeping. They hadn’t had any conversations about the logistics of their three way relationship but all over them were being overly conscientious about not leaving anyone out of the fun.

Once breakfast was ready, Abby woke Tony with a sensual kiss while Gibbs finished setting the table then they all sat down together to eat.

“I was thinking we could have a bonfire tonight,” Gibbs said, “roast some hot dogs, maybe make some s’mores, shoot off our fireworks.” They’d spent the fourth in bed but that would be their last night there. They had to leave for home the following day.

“That sounds like fun,” Abby said.

“That probably means we have to gather wood, doesn’t it?” Tony asked. He didn’t really mind. It did sound like a fun evening. He’d learned from Gibbs that in order to play hard you often had to work hard.

“Yeah, we’ll need some good firewood; kindling too,” Gibbs said. “We can set up by the lake. That should be far enough away from the house.”

“Fireworks over the lake—beautiful!” Abby said.

The group bypassed their morning showers and headed out to collect the firewood and make the fire pit. There was no point in taking a shower twice and they knew they’d get hot and sweaty working. They spent the morning gathering wood, chopping it and building their fire pit. Whenever they got too hot they took a break in the lake. Even though they were working it was a fun, laidback morning.

After showers and lunch and a brief break, the group headed back out to the lake to go skinny dipping. Tony blew up the beach ball they’d bought in town and they had fun batting it around. When Abby dove in front of Tony and stole the ball from him he tackled her, pulling her under the water with him briefly. That started an all out wrestling match between the two. They quickly teamed up and went after Gibbs, forgetting they were no match him.

When Gibbs dunked Tony, he realized there was only one way he could get the better of him and reached out and grabbed his cock. Gibbs flinched and quickly let Tony up then slapped the back of his head when he started doing a victory chant.

“I kinda like it when you slap the back of my head, ya know,” Tony admitted. “You could do it again if you want.”

“How about I do this instead?” Gibbs asked as he grabbed Tony’s cock.

“Ahh,” Tony yelped in surprise. He couldn’t help bucking his hips into Gibbs’ hand.

Gibbs wrapped his free arm around Abby and pulled her over in front of him. She brushed her ass over his cock as his fingers found her opening. “Let’s go up on the deck,” he said.

Luckily, Gibbs took great pride in everything he did. The patio furniture he’d built was both sturdy and comfortable. They decided to forgo taking the time to get the lube and condoms and instead focus mainly on Abby. Tony relaxed in the chaise lounge and smiled up at the other two.

“Climb on, Abs,” he said with a grin.

“Face me,” Gibbs said, standing at the foot of the lounge chair.

Abby climbed on, facing Tony’s feet and giving him a great view of her ass. Before she could, Gibbs reached down and grabbed Tony’s cock and after pumping it a couple times lined it up with Abby’s opening and pushed him inside, watching as his length disappeared. He rubbed his hand over them as Abby moved up and down on Tony, enjoying the feel of Tony’s cock slipping between Abby’s folds.

“I love watching you two,” Gibbs mumbled softly. He leaned in and took Abby’s mouth in a passionate kiss as she continued to ride Tony. He kissed his way down her neck and chest and took her breast in his mouth.

Abby reached down and played with Tony’s balls as she continued moving up and down on his cock. She fondled and tugged then rubbed the soft organs against her opening. Gibbs moved on to her other breast and Abby moved a hand to his face, brushing her fingers over his cheek and through his hair. Tony ran his fingertips lightly over Abby’s back and ass then massaged her muscles as he rocked his hips in rhythm with her body.

Gibbs ran his hands across Abby’s abs, then down to her thighs and gently spread her legs further apart, giving her most intimate parts even more contact with Tony.

“Oh my gosh,” Abby gasped, her eyes falling closed in pleasure. One of her hands found Gibbs’, using it to help brace herself.

Gibbs reached his thumb over and rubbed her clit, smiling when Abby bucked into him as she moaned and her eyes rolled back in her head. She angled her body so she had a little more thrusting power and started moving more eagerly. The increased stimulation was quickly getting to Tony. Gibbs moved behind Abby and took Tony’s mouth in a demanding kiss.

With the exception of just barely rocking his hips, Tony stayed still and let Abby take control. Her long, fast movements combined with burying him deep inside her and playing with his balls was quickly pushing him to the point of no return. Gibbs’ mouth found his nipple as his hand moved sensually over Tony’s abs. Hearing Abby’s moans grow more desperate told Tony she was close. He squeezed her ass as Gibbs moved on to his other nipple.

Abby having all the control made it difficult for Tony to fight back his orgasm. Normally he’d just slow his strokes or pause but Abby was going relentlessly and the stimulation quickly became too much.

“Abby, Abby, I’m gonna cum!” Tony said desperately.

Moments after Tony’s orgasm started, Abby was screaming out in pleasure as well. She continued bucking against him as they both rode out their orgasms.

“You two are so hot,” Gibbs said, brushing Abby’s hair out of her face.

“Want me to ride you like I did Tony?” Abby asked excitedly.

“If you’re up for it,” Gibbs said.

“I would never pass up an opportunity like that,” Abby said as she slowly lifted herself off Tony.

Tony stood and Gibbs took his place on the chaise lounge.

“Do you want me facing you or away from you?” Abby asked.

“Your choice,” Gibbs said watching as she moved over him.

Abby decided she wanted to face Gibbs to change things up a bit. She straddled him and rubbed her opening over his length as it laid against his body. Gibbs’ cock strained against her as he rocked his hips towards her.

“Feels so good,” Gibbs moaned. Tony juices were adding extra lubrication as Abby rubbed against him, driving him crazy.

With one hand on Abby’s hip for support, Gibbs played with her breasts with the other. Abby braced herself with one hand on his chest while her other hand explored his body, everywhere she could reach. Tony reached down and rubbed his fingers over the head of Gibbs’ cock while Abby continued rubbing against him. She lifted her hips slightly and Tony pushed Gibbs inside her.

Gibbs moaned as Abby sank down onto his length and all the rubbing and touching had Abby on edge again. Every stroke was electrifying. She was sure her eyes had rolled back into her head permanently. Gibbs wrapped his hands around her hips and helped her find a rhythm as he rocked his hips up into her, matching the pace she set. It wasn’t going to take him long. Watching her with Tony and feeling Tony’s fluids washing over him inside Abby was quickly becoming too much.

Abby leaned down and wrapped her mouth around one of his nipples, licking and sucking then nipping at it and the skin around it. She moved onto the other, still keeping a steady rhythm with her hips. Tony stood behind Abby and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her nipples with his fingers, squeezing her breasts as he kissed up and down her neck and across her shoulders.

Abby’s strokes grew longer, rougher, the rubbing more intense. Gibbs knew she was close. He met each of her thrusts. Her eyes told him the exact moment her orgasm started, next came the moan. Her second orgasm was more intense than the first. As she pounded into him, Gibbs couldn’t hold back any longer. He shot his seed deep inside her, guiding her hips to give him the most stimulation before they both slowed to a stop. When it was all over, Abby collapsed onto his chest, exhausted and breathing heavy.

Gibbs wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple as he rubbed her back. Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs before kissing the top of Abby’s head.

“You okay, Abs?” Gibbs asked.

“I think I’m ready for a nap,” she said with a laugh.

“Now you know how I feel,” Tony replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Towards dusk Gibbs got the bonfire going and the group roasted hotdogs for dinner and marshmallows to make s’mores. Both Tony and Abby were in Gibbs’ t-shirts. Gibbs had rolled his eyes when they’d invaded his dresser but in all honesty he didn’t mind. He was just glad they were wearing clothes, not that he minded them walking around the house naked but he didn’t want their beautiful bodies covered in bug bites.

The group watched the sunset together, Abby moving back and forth between Gibbs’ lap and Tony’s lap. There were three chairs by the fire but what fun was that?

“It took me awhile to get used to the quiet but it’s so beautiful here,” Abby said.

“Well thank you, thank you very much,” Tony said as if she were talking about him.

Abby laughed and Gibbs reached over and smacked the back of Tony’s head.

“Whose turn is it to go on a beer run?” Gibbs asked. They didn’t have a cooler so they had to keep running back and forth to the house to get more beers. It was either that or drink warm beer.

“Mine,” Abby said popping out of his lap. “Be right back.” She dragged her hand across both guys’ chests as she walked by them towards the house.

Once the sun was gone, they started shooting off their fireworks. They shot off a few big ones to start with then several small ones together. Gibbs had bought a lot, counting on having a fun holiday but it was nothing compared to the amount Tony and Abby had brought. They were all proud Americans and Independence Day was one of their favorite holidays. It was also a good reason to drink beer and blow things up.

As the night carried on, the sky was filled with different colors and patterns. Abby couldn’t resist explaining that light traveled faster than sound and that was why fireworks were seen before they were heard and both Gibbs and Tony had teased her about taking lessons from Ducky.

Once the fireworks had all been shot off and the fire had died down, the tired group headed inside for a group shower to wash the sweat and ash off each other and then bed.


	8. Don't Wanna Go

Sunday morning came much later than usual for all of them. In a surprising twist Tony was the first one out of bed and had a feast fit for a king ready by the time Gibbs and Abby woke. He served them breakfast bed, joining them once they had everything they needed.

“What’s the occasion, Tony?” Gibbs asked around a mouth full of blueberry pancakes.

“Nothin’,” Tony said. “I just love you guys, that’s all. I was trying to show you how much.”

“You don’t have to try to earn our love,” Gibbs said gently. Tony’s entire childhood had been spent trying to earn his father’s love and live up to his expectations. Now Senior was halfheartedly trying to earn Tony’s love by leaving him a large inheritance. Gibbs loved breakfast in bed and was honored by the gesture but he had to make sure Tony knew they loved him unconditionally. “Breakfast is delicious though.”

“Yes it is!” Abby added. “Very thoughtful.”

“Thanks guys,” Tony said. “Means a lot but I still like to do things to show you you’re special. I’m not always so good with words, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

“Know what ya mean,” Gibbs said. He was the same way and all three of them knew it.

They ate quietly for awhile before Tony spoke up again. “Do we really have to go home today?” he asked.

“We have to work tomorrow. What do you think?” Gibbs said.

“I was hoping I could bribe you with breakfast is bed,” Tony said.

“We could call in sick,” Abby piped up.

“Yeah, and what about the next day?” Gibbs asked.

“We’ll call in sick again,” Tony said. “Terrible stomach virus.”

“We all three can’t be sick,” Gibbs said. “I may have trained you guys well but you need more than two people to work a case.”

Tony sighed heavily and Abby got a sad look in her normally bright eyes. Their time at the cabin had passed too quickly. Once breakfast was over, Tony insisted on taking care of the dishes while the other two stayed in bed. He stacked the mess in the sink and quickly returned to the room. After sleeping in so late they’d have enough time to make love one more time before they had to pack, get the cabin cleaned up and head back to the city.

“Where’s Abs?” Tony asked when he returned to the room.

“Bathroom,” Gibbs answered, sitting propped against the headboard smiling at Tony.

Tony crawled up the bed and settled in Gibbs’ lap facing him, annoyed at the comforter separating their bodies. After a series of gentle pecks, Gibbs weaved his fingers into the hair on the back of Tony’s head and deepened the kiss. Tony rolled his hips into Gibbs’ showing off how ready he was to play.

“You usually let Abby and I pick what we wanna do,” Tony said as Abby came back into the room. “How about you pick this time, Gibbs?”

Abby nodded her agreement with Tony’s suggestion as she climbed back into bed and under the covers. Both of waited eagerly for Gibbs to make a decision.

“I can’t possibly choose between the two of you so why don’t I just take you both,” Gibbs said.

“I like that idea,” Abby said.

“Me too,” Tony agreed already stroking himself.

Gibbs reached under Tony who was kneeling next to him and pulled his fingertips up the underside of his cock. That light touch was all took to make Tony’s entire body shiver with excitement. Abby nudged Gibbs’ balls with a light touch of her fingers and soon had his cock coming to life too. She rubbed her hand over his soft member, feeling it harden the more she worked it.

“Feels good, Abby,” Gibbs murmured.

“I think I might know something that’ll feel even better,” Abby said climbing on top of him, letting the blankets slide down her back. She dipped her fingers in her juices and slicked herself up then rubbed her opening over his cock.

“I love it when you do that,” Gibbs mumbled.

Tony brushed his fingers over the tip of Gibbs’ cock, brushing up against Abby’s opening as well. Having his hands right in the middle of everything with their juices leaking over his fingers was incredibly exciting. He leaned in and took Abby’s mouth in a demanding kiss as she continued grinding against Gibbs. When he was done kissing Abby, he kissed Gibbs.

After several minutes of grinding, kissing and touching, Gibbs was so hard and Abby was so wet he was able to push into her with no hands.

“Oh Gibbs,” Abby purred in pure delight. The added friction caused her to dig her fingers into his chest.

Tony leaned down and kissed Gibbs’ nipples while Abby rode him. She sat high on his hips then moved lower on his hips to get different angles. She played with his belly button and nipples while he played with Tony’s cock. Tony moved from Gibbs’ nipples to Abby’s breasts, slipping a hand between their bodies to rub her clit.

“Feels so good,” Abby mumbled.

“You wanna sit up there and do all the work or do want me to roll us over and finish you off?” Gibbs asked.

Abby thought about it while she continued riding Gibbs. “You can roll us over,” she said lying against his chest.

Gibbs wrapped his arms around Abby and rolled them over so he was on top. Tony scooted next to them and stroked his fingers through Gibbs’ hair before moving down to his neck and shoulders, back and ass.

“You tell me if I get too rough, Abs,” Gibbs said as he started pounding into her harder than he usually did.

Abby moaned in pleasure and her hands found his ass, squeezing and pushing him into her more and more, encouraging him to keep going. “There’s no such thing,” she said.

The intense, rough friction rubbed Abby in all the right places. She met Gibbs thrust for thrust, holding his ass tightly, all the muscles in her core tightened as climax approached. Gibbs kissed her cheek, never losing track of his movements. Her mouth opened to a high pitched groan and her body went limp under Gibbs as her walls contracted around his cock.

He continued pumping while she rode out her high then slowed his strokes and kissed her passionately. Abby knew she was going to be sore but it was worth it and she wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. She enjoyed rough sex and as her and Tony had both talked about in the past, sex injuries were the coolest injuries to get. Although she wasn’t sure if soreness counted as an injury.

“Thank you, Gibbs,” she said with a lazy smile.

“Mmm.” Gibbs leaned in and kissed her again before he pulled out.

“I’m gonna let you be on top, Tony, at least for a little while,” Gibbs said while he got himself prepared. After rolling a condom on himself he stacked a few pillows behind himself and propped himself up in bed so he was almost in a sitting position. “Come on, face away from me.”

“Boss?” Tony questioned.

“Problem?” Gibbs asked.

Tony was still having an issue with the fact that he went soft when Gibbs entered him but he didn’t exactly want to talk about it in front of Abby. A tiny nagging part of him was worried she’d see him as less manly if she noticed and with him sitting on top of Gibbs and his dick sitting out for her to see there was no way she wouldn’t notice. “Never mind,” Tony said.

Gibbs suspected he knew what was in the back of Tony’s mind and hoped he could help him feel more at ease. He didn’t want to reveal the younger man’s insecurities in front of Abby but he wanted Tony to realize it was perfectly normal and neither of them looked down on him for it.

“Abs, guide me in,” Gibbs said as he reached around and started pumping Tony’s cock. He wasn’t sure if that would help him stay hard but at least his hand would provide a little cover.

Abby lubed both men up then lined Gibbs up. Tony sank down slowly, letting out a quiet, defeated sigh when he felt his cock once again start to soften despite Gibbs stroking him.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Gibbs whispered in his ear as he squeezed and tugged at his cock. “Relax.”

Tony was grateful he’d revealed the insecurity to Gibbs and the man seemed to be understanding of it. He pushed down until Gibbs was all the way in then leaned back against the older man’s chest. As Gibbs worked on helping Tony get his erection back, he started rocking in and out of him. Their angle gave him a little control but Tony would have to do most of the work.

Abby rubbed both hands up Tony’s chest until she made it to his nipples. She took her time kissing, licking and sucking on them. With Abby’s attention focused elsewhere, Tony relaxed and started moving himself around on Gibbs’ cock. He quickly found his prostate gland and rubbed against it, reveling in the euphoric feeling. Gibbs kissed Tony’s cheek as he delivered longer, firmer strokes to his growing dick. He reached around and rolled Tony’s balls in his hand before using his arm to support himself and watching Tony’s erection flop around freely.

Tony’s strokes became longer and he relaxed into Gibbs even more. Abby was making her way from his nipples downward and more than anything he was hoping she’d suck his cock while he rode Gibbs.

“I could watch this all day,” Abby said cupping Tony’s balls as his erection continued to flop around.

“Will you kiss it, please, Abs,” Tony begged.

“Hold on,” Abby scolded playfully. “I’m painting a mental image.”

Tony rolled his eyes at her for stealing his line and Gibbs just smirked. Abby’s hand traveled from his balls up the underside of his cock all the way to the tip. She gathered the precum on her finger and put it in her mouth, sucking on it seductively and not being quiet in the least.

“Abby,” Tony choked out.

Abby smiled sweetly at him before pumping his cock a couple times then taking it in her mouth. Tony slowed his movements slightly to make it a little bit easier on her but he was sitting up far enough Gibbs could continue pounding into him.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Tony sighed, his head once again falling back on Gibbs’ shoulder.

Abby took him as far into her mouth as she could then pulled him out slowly, stopping to suck on the tip.

Tony let out a strangled gasp and his hand found the side of her face. “You’re never allowed to stop doing that,” he barely managed to choke out.

Gibbs reached around under Abby and squeezed Tony’s balls, just about sending him through the roof. Both Gibbs and Abby knew Tony was close.

“Whenever you’re ready, Tony,” Gibbs said still rolling his balls in his hand. He angled himself just slightly to put a little more pressure on Tony’s prostate and that was all it took.

Abby eagerly took all he had to give then sucked some more just to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Tony collapsed into a boneless heap on top of Gibbs leaving the older man just enough room to finish himself off. Abby ran her hands up the inside of Gibbs’ thighs and found he was very sensitive there, especially as she got closer to his cock. His thrusts quickly became erratic and his grunts filled the room.

Abby rubbed his balls before slipping her hand behind them and rubbing her finger over that small area that was so sensitive on Tony. As soon as she touched it Gibbs exploded inside Tony with a curse. Abby kept rubbing and brushing her thumb over his balls until he slowed his movements to a stop and sank into the pillows, just as drained as Tony was.

“No one’s ever touched me there, Abs,” Gibbs said.

“Should I do it again or…”

“Again, please, definitely,” Gibbs said. He usually didn’t like people getting too close to his ass but Abby, or Tony for that matter, could touch him there anytime.

Gibbs rolled himself and Tony onto their sides so he could pull out. Tony moaned unhappily at the loss, wishing there was some way they could stay connected forever. He wasn’t looking forward to going back to the city and their complicated lives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After packing the last of their things in the back of the pickup truck, Gibbs headed into the living room and found Tony and Abby wrapped in each other’s arms on the couch. He sat down on the other side of Abby and wrapped his arm around her, reaching over to squeeze the back of Tony’s neck.

“We don’t wanna go, Gibbs,” Abby whined.

“I wish we could stay longer too, guys,” Gibbs said.

“We can still play at home too though, right?” Abby asked.

“Of course,” Gibbs answered. “It might be a little bit trickier but we’ll make it work.” He glanced over at Tony, the sad look on both his and Abby’s face breaking his heart. “Whatcha thinkin’, Tony?” he asked squeezing the back of his neck again.

“I’m thinkin’ we work too much,” Tony mumbled. “I’m not gonna get to see you guys as much as I need to.”

“You see us every day, Tony,” Abby said trying to make him feel better.

“Yeah but I can’t hug you and kiss you and pleasure you and do everything I wanna do,” Tony whined.

“I’ll tell you what,” Gibbs said after thinking things over, “depending on what’s going on back in DC, we’ll take a few days off and come back over Labor Day. If we’re right in the middle of a case, you both know we can’t leave but that’s what we’ll shoot for.”

“I will work any case that threatens our vacation night and day and make sure it’s solved so we can leave again,” Tony said.

“I’ll help,” Abby added.

Gibbs smiled at their enthusiasm. Some things were out of their hands but he’d do anything he could to get the time off and return to the cabin in a couple months as well.

**The End**


End file.
